


Око Гора

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drama, Egypt, M/M, Out of Character, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: К египтологу и оккультисту Чанёлю приходит его бывший парень Бэкхён с просьбой помочь доказать, что древние Боги существовали на самом деле. Чанёль сначала отказывается, но в силу специфики своей деятельности вынужден последовать за Бэкхёном, чтобы тот не натворил бед.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана на #CucarachaTAROTfest (https://vk.com/cucarachas_waltz)  
> Карта: Жрица, колода "Кроули"  
> 
> 
> Спасибо бете Mitsunari_Ishida 
> 
> Автора унесло в далекие дали. Я больше никогда так матчасть изучать не буду. Матчасть зло. Я вас всех предупредила.
> 
> Обложка от OniGa:  
> 
> 
> ОЧЕШУЕННЫЙ ТРЕЙЛЕР ОТ ЕКАТЕРИНЫ НОРДЕН!!!! (https://vk.com/mentorsunrise)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLmVj0hTvk4  
>    
> Иллюстрации от Стефании Чон.

Новая Александрийская Библиотека — это больше чем хранилище книг. Помимо обширного фонда и читальных залов в ней есть комплекс музеев, посвященных истории Египта и арабского мира. В одном из них, в музее Манускриптов, идет лекция, посвященная инфракрасному исследованию древних текстов. Докладывает известный историк, профессор Рашид Альборхами, но у Чанёля скопилось несколько вопросов, которые он собирается задать после выступления. Пак Чанёль — египтолог, обладатель ученой степени по культурологии, автор статей и двух монографий, консультант научно-популярных книг, сейчас работает над новым исследованием и посещает Александрийскую Библиотеку в поисках материалов. На эту лекцию он возлагал большие надежды, но все это было опубликовано в предыдущих статьях историка, и Чанёль откровенно скучает, вырисовывая на полях блокнота каракули.

— Ужасная лекция, — шепчет кто-то сзади на корейском, заставляя Пака обернуться.

Он видит молодого мужчину в белой рубашке с загорелым лицом и выцветшими каштановыми волосами. На левой руке массивные черные часы, делающие и без того изящную кисть слишком хрупкой. В руках вертит солнцезащитные очки. И никаких письменных принадлежностей на столе. Чанёль еле слышно хмыкает, не зная, что сказать. Мужчина пересаживается к нему на соседний стул.

— Давай, скажи, что ты рад меня видеть, — говорит он.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Пак.

— Зашел лекцию послушать и вдруг тебя увидел, — пожимает плечами мужчина.

— Я бы поверил в совпадение, если бы мы были на десять лет моложе, а так — извини, Бэкхён, — отворачивается Чанёль и старается сосредоточиться на профессоре. — Я тебя знаю, ты меня знаешь, так что выкладывай, зачем я тебе понадобился спустя столько времени, или не мешай слушать.

— Какие мы гордые, неужели все еще не простил? — цыкает языком Бэкхён. — Не вижу, чтобы ты записывал, на полях ерунду какую-то царапаешь.

— Все в голове, — стучит по виску ручкой Пак. — Что же ты делал все эти годы, если не узнаешь стандартные иероглифы? — Он закрывает рукой листы, чтобы мужчина не всматривался, и идет в атаку. — Что-то я не видел твоих опубликованных статей или научной деятельности.

— Не туда, значит, смотрел.

На них понемногу начинают оборачиваться. Чанёль закрывает блокнот и собирает сумку. Нужно валить по-тихому, все равно лекция дерьмо, а от Бэкхёна так просто не отделаешься.

Бён Бэкхён такой же египтолог, как и Пак. Они учились вместе, жили в одной комнате в общежитии и были не разлей вода. Их соединяла не только дружба, сначала взаимопомощь с гейским сексом, потом страстные отношения и бурный разрыв перед окончанием университета. Виноватым был Бён, с этим даже он соглашался. Ему и над причиной думать не пришлось. Бэкхён всегда был увлекающейся натурой, даже больше, чем Чанёль. Обычно они на двоих делили новые хобби, будь то бильярд, боулинг или сноуборд. Но увлечение теориями заговоров Пак не поддержал. Не такая серьезная причина для разрыва — подумаешь, не сошлись в интересах, но если Бён «ловил шизу», как говаривали их общие друзья, то его нельзя было остановить, пока не подворачивалась новая тема. Бэкхён, не сдерживаемый рациональностью и обстоятельностью Чанёля, доигрался в заговоры до того, что попал в тайное общество и стал верить в совершеннейшую ерунду. Прогулы занятий, отсутствие в их общей комнате, выключенный телефон — это цветочки. Вернуть его на путь разума не удалось даже Паку. Чанёль, доверяющий только тому, что видел сам, совсем не разделял восторга Бёна. На этой почве начались ссоры, больше похожие на локальные боевые действия. В итоге им стало проще жить раздельно, а накануне выпуска Бэкхён объявил о разрыве и признал себя главным козлом, из-за которого все случилось. Если Пака когда-то и грыз червячок сомнения, мог ли он спасти отношения, то после добровольной капитуляции Бёна никаких сожалений не осталось.

После выпуска они не виделись. Чанёль слышал краем уха, что Бэкхён пытался продвигать в массы какую-то совсем фантасмагоричную идею, но не следил. У него и без бывшего дел хватало: диссертацию писать, в Египте устраиваться, научную карьеру делать.

И сейчас Бён выходит за ним из аудитории, явно желая поболтать. Так Чанёль ему и поверил, что тот зашел послушать про исследования древних текстов.

— Как в старые добрые времена, опять мы сбегаем от науки, — комментирует Бэкхён, поравнявшись с Чанёлем.

— И опять из-за тебя. Какой бы плохой ни была лекция, но болтать параллельно с докладчиком — неуважение, — качает головой Пак, вспоминая своих студентов, и как он в них плюется через трубочку шариками из бумаги.

— Ты все такой же, — хмыкает Бён. — Но очки тебе не идут. Специально модель Гарри Поттера выбирал?

— А ты, я смотрю, изменился. По классике стал одеваться, или сегодня звезды так сошлись?

— Статус обязывает, — неопределенно пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Не хочешь посидеть в кофейне, поболтать, вспомнить былое?

Чанёль хмыкает. Опять он за старое. Что ж, первый шок прошел, любопытство берет свое, а Пак не любит, когда его интерес не удовлетворяется.

— Если не хочешь сразу говорить, что тебе нужно, то пошли. Время от лекции еще осталось, не хотел бы ломать график из-за этого.

Библиотечный кафетерий поражает выбором и ценами. Чанёль обычно избегает обедать на территории библиотеки, стараясь выбираться в александрийские кебабные, но позволить себе чашечку турецкого кофе может. Он многое может себе позволить, просто не любит привлекать внимание непомерными тратами. Научные сотрудники не самые богатые люди, а к нему и так слишком много вопросов, как Пак может иметь квартиру в Каире и снимать жилье в Сеуле. Жизнь на две страны она такая, затратная.

Первые полчаса проходят в неловких попытках вспомнить старых знакомых, преподавателей, соседей. Беда в том, что за веселыми историями идет багаж из романтики и секса. Чанёль успел забыть, почему открыл сердце Бэкхёну, и только сейчас понимает, что, окунувшись с головой в работу, пытался не заскучать. Бён улыбается как прежде, вспоминая шалости. Разве что бронзовая кожа не такая нежная, как семь лет назад, и мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз делают его старше. А заусенцы на больших пальцах все так же обгрызены со всех сторон. Пак ловит себя на том, что совсем не слушает Бэкхёна, а все равно улыбается. Кое-что не меняется.

— И чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — спрашивает Чанёль, отпивая кофе.

— В данный момент я руковожу раскопками в Луксоре, — равнодушно отвечает Бён. — Так, частный заказ. А ты, я слышал, завел новое хобби?

Пак напрягается. Частный заказ? Такое вообще бывает? Они не археологи, чтобы что-то раскапывать, Бэкхён успел переучиться? Если Бён на волне интереса к теориям заговора пытался искать доказательства в земле, это вполне возможно. Но не это в большей степени беспокоит Чанёля, рациональное объяснение можно найти всему, если пожелать. Равнодушные интонации в голосе Бэкхёна обычно означают крайнюю заинтересованность в деле. О каком хобби речь?

— Уточни.

— Я про Алистера Кроули.

Чанёль поправляет очки средним пальцем. Жест, появившийся с тех пор, как ему запретили носить линзы.

— И где же ты об этом слышал?

— Не помню, а это важно? Какая-то тайна? — равнодушно интересуется Бён.

Тайны никакой нет, но Пак предпочитает не распространяться в непосвященных кругах, что интересуется жизнью великого оккультиста. Чанёль трет шею, незаметно касаясь цепочки под воротником, на которой висит перстень-печатка. Да какое там интересуется, Пак — в буквальном смысле биограф Кроули. Он заинтересовался скандальным магом, когда работал над диссертацией.

Чанёль консультировался у видного египтолога, оказавшегося последователем Кроули. Сначала Паку было просто любопытно, а профессор это любопытство разжигал. Чанёль читал сочинения мага, разбирался в его философии, пока в один поистине прекрасный момент не понял, что обнаружил то, чего ему всегда не хватало в жизни — смысла.

— Ну да, заинтересовала меня его биография, — нехотя признается Пак.

Чего хочет Бэкхён? Узнать бы поскорее и распрощаться опять на несколько лет. Что бы он ни хотел попросить, а Чанёль все равно не выполнит. И не из-за того, что он все еще обижен или что-то в этом роде, а потому что Бён точно не в числе избранных, кто знает об отношении Пака к Кроули и его последователям. А любопытство тем не менее Чанёля гложет, и он слишком хорошо знает Бэкхёна, чтобы не выяснить, откуда тот узнал про все это. Опять мировые заговоры?

— Настолько, что ты написал его биографию и опубликовал в Корее?

— Черт, — ругается Пак. Про этот постыдный кирпич бессвязного восторженного текста он успел забыть.

— Да ладно, было занятно почитать. Кстати, у меня в машине все еще лежит экземпляр. Как насчет подписать?

— Иди в задницу, — огрызается Чанёль, разочарованный такой простой разгадкой.

— Если только в твою.

— Ты не мог этого не сказать, да?

— Сам подставился.

Бён ухмыляется, показывая свое превосходство. Очередная словесная стычка осталась за ним. Есть в этом что-то дикое и одновременно приятное, как будто они не расставались и даже не ссорились. Следующий вдох у Пака получается с трудом. В груди щемит. Он натягивает улыбку и медленно выпускает воздух из легких. Это больно, вот так видеть, как Бэкхён улыбается, будто ничего не было. А чего он ждал, что они с кислыми минами будут сидеть и подбирать аккуратные слова? Не такие они люди, чтобы столько времени помнить старые обиды. Так чего Чанёль не может вздохнуть спокойно?

— Думал обо мне? — внезапно спрашивает Бён.

— Ни секунды, — с ходу врет Пак.

Думал, просто старался забить голову поступлением в аспирантуру, а когда сдал все экзамены — ударился в экстрим. Потом с заботами по учебе и научной работе забыл, но не сразу.

— А я да, — вздыхает Бэкхён. И не поймешь, соврал или нет.

— То есть, это признание, что ты пришел сюда ко мне? — наконец-то атакует Чанёль.

Он еще не забыл, кто помешал слушать лекцию. Серьезно, Бён пытался увильнуть от очевидного факта, что так просто бывшие любовники не встречаются за много километров от дома. Раз столкнулись, значит, специально искал для какого-то дела. Бэкхён прикусывает заусенец на большом пальце. Пак машинально тянется и шлепает по рукам. Они доли секунды смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Чанёль отворачивается, делая вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сознается Бён. — Только выслушай меня до конца.

— Это незаконно? — спрашивает первое, пришедшее на ум, Пак.

— С какой стороны посмотреть. Верующие бы мне голову открутили, — хмыкает Бэкхён. — Ты помнишь, из-за чего мы расстались?

— Тебе моча в голову ударила. И ты бросил науку ради какой-то ерунды. — Чанёль мотает головой. — Постой, ты же не хочешь сказать, что до сих пор веришь в теории заговора?

— Я не просто верю, у меня есть доказательства одной из них, — заявляет Бён. Он наклоняется над столиком и приманивает Пака к себе. — Языческие боги существуют!

— Да ладно, — морщится Чанёль. — Хочешь сказать, что каждый день Ра перевозит на Ладье солнце и плывет по небесному Нилу?

— Не так буквально, ты же сам знаешь, что древнеегипетские мифы символичны, и их не стоит воспринимать в лоб.

— Знаю, но могу другой пример привести с тем же солнцем. Гелиос…

— Мифы слагали в то время, когда у людей не было научного знания, но они искали ответы. И им великодушно эти ответы подсказали, — перебивает Бэкхён. — Боги были в нашем мире, ходили по земле, про них рассказывали!

— Ага, и при этом остались запутанные и противоречащие друг другу истории, которые, на секунду, ты сам только что назвал символичными. Миф лишь метафора, и на самом деле никто не верил, что по небу плавает мужчина с головой сокола.

— Довольно давно мне в руки попал древний папирус, — говорит Бён, пропуская мимо ушей замечание. Как обычно. — Перевел я его почти полностью, но пробелы не мешают понять общую картину написанного. Это было подобие исторической сводки за десятилетие. Можно даже сказать, я нашел первый в мире блог, — Бэкхён хмыкает. — Писала жрица Исиды, отмечала важные исторические события, и наряду с этим описывала действия богини.

— И что?

— Как что? Исида встречалась с фараоном, общалась со жрецами, помогала врачам и иной раз открывала какое-то знание.

— Звучит так, как если бы Иисус сейчас сидел за соседним столиком и постил еду в инстаграм.

— Да нет же! — вспыхивает Бён. — У меня есть исторический документ, подтверждающий реальность божеств!

— Допустим, — кивает Чанёль, решая, что с фанатиками не спорят. — Откуда они тогда взялись и что забыли среди смертных?

— Тут все просто. Они пришли из другого мира, — обороняет фразу Бэкхён, будто это сущая ерунда, как же Пак не смог догадаться.

— Что, прости?

— Другой мир. Мы не единственные разумные существа во Вселенной. Нужно искать не вдалеке, засылая сигналы в космос, а копать вглубь, прорывать реальность, искать выход! Божества смогли прийти в наш мир из своего, но я подозреваю, они обладали магией.

— И куда же они делись, их же была туча, и не в одном Та-Кемет, но еще в Вавилоне, Элладе, других цивилизациях, — замечает Пак.

По спине пробегают мурашки. Когда начинают говорить о магии, ему всегда неуютно.

— Все очевидно, сначала христианство, потом ислам. Новые боги пришли и всех выкосили. Или же монотеистические религии — выдумка, чтобы управлять массами как стадом.

— А как же индуизм? — вспоминает Чанёль. — Там же прорва богов, и где они? Почему не ходят по земле?

— А зачем они нужны сейчас? — удивляется Бён. — Все давно объяснено, рассказано и имеет научное обоснование.

— Не скажи, в Индонезии не очень с образованием, и они своим индуизмом каждый чих объясняют.

— Чтобы в цивилизованном мире, а обожествляли природу? Не верю.

— Могу позвонить другу, который сейчас на Бали живет, культуру изучает, извращенец. И сразу же вспомнилось про синтоизм…

— Тебе обязательно у меня выигрывать? — закатывает глаза Бэкхён. — Это не имеет никакого значения сейчас. Дай мне перейти к делу!

— Это принципиально, я слишком редко оставлял последнее слово за собой. Но так уж и быть, разрешаю продолжить.

— Жрица оставила записи о том, как боги приходили в наш мир. Открыть дверь в другую реальность может и обычный человек. Я хочу призвать сюда Исиду.

— Боюсь спросить зачем, — ежится Пак.

— Ты представь, сколько всего знает мудрая богиня! Это же Нобелевская премия! Да что там Нобелевская! Все ученые мира будут просить с ней встречи, чтобы разрешить важные вопросы. Откуда взялась Вселенная, когда конец света, и никакой Адронный коллайдер не нужен.

— Так она и стала делиться знаниями, — хмыкает Чанёль.

— Всем мировым религиям придется мириться с тем, что древнеегипетская богиня вернулась в мир, — продолжает Бён. — Сколько мистификаций и лжи разоблачится! Освободимся от одного из многих поводков, уже станет лучше.

— Ты все равно атеист, — машинально возражает Пак, борясь с желанием разбить о чью-нибудь голову посуду.

Да хоть о свою, чтобы не слышать этот бред! Боги реальны — серьезно? Допустим, это так, Чанёль не видел, утверждать точно не может. Если его Орден занимается вполне реальными вещами, называя их магией, то пусть будут и боги. Опустим, что Бён чертов фанатик и, кажется, еще больший псих, чем раньше. Но разве современная поп-культура не научила всех, что не стоит пытаться взывать древних существ, демонов, призраков и прочую муть? Во всех фильмах такие штуки оканчиваются плохо. С чего Исиде делиться тайнами Вселенной, ей в этом нет выгоды. А свержение христианства, ислама и остальных? Да никакой Папа Римский не признает ее. Что сейчас с еретиками делают, не дают визу в Ватикан?

Но все это бред, потому что богов не существует. Никаких.

— И зачем тебе я? — спрашивает Пак. — Что-то не смог расшифровать, и теперь тебе нужен мой гениальный мозг?

— Вовсе нет, — притворно возмущается Бэкхён. — Ты ни разу не гениален. Лакуны есть, но они действительно роли не играют.

Он расстегивает две верхних пуговицы на рубашке и оттягивает ворот. Как будто ему жарко, несмотря на кондиционеры. Чанёль как последнее животное пялится на тонкие пальцы, впадину ключицы, родинку, изящную шею. Это издевательство! Как можно думать о чем-то серьезном, когда глаза получают эстетический оргазм. Несмотря на то, что Пак эту уловку знает, он все равно не готов.

— Мне нужна одна вещь для ритуала, — продолжает Бён. — Мой спонсор проследил ее путь, и эта вещь была в коллекции Алистера Кроули.

— Ясно, — сквозь зубы цедит Чанёль. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я ее для тебя нашел?

— Все проще, эта вещь сейчас у тебя.

Пак роется в рюкзаке и достает очечник. Сменив обычные очки на солнечные с диоптриями, он собирает вещи и встает.

— Ты куда? — волнуется Бэкхён.

— У меня расписание, поеду дальше.

— Мы еще не договорили!

Бён злится и его милое лицо искажается гримасой.

— Договорили. Я ничего тебе не дам, что бы ты ни просил. Это все бред. Пора перестать верить в сказки, Бэк.

— Я заплачу! Я возьму в аренду. Я…

— Нет, и точка. Вещи Алистера Кроули не подлежат продаже. Ни один экспонат его коллекции не должен находиться в чужих руках, жаль, что сейчас это невыполнимо.

— Но почему? Что такого в почти музейной цацке? Только то, что она связана со скандальной личностью, делает ее неприкосновенной?

— Он не собирал случайных вещей. А моя Истинная Воля состоит в том, чтобы охранять наследие Кроули от несведущих в его делах людей.

Чанёль почти выходит из кофейни, но его настигает вопрос Бэкхёна.

— В смысле случайных вещей? — цепляется за сомнительную фразу Бён, вскакивая и следуя за Паком.

— Сакральные вещи и предметы культа, — подбирает определение Чанёль.

— И? Зачем их охранять?

— Надо. Ты думаешь, этот лжец, тролль и развратник не оставил какой-нибудь шутки после смерти? Обязательно устроил пакость, — выкручивается Пак.

— Это ты у нас его биограф, не я, — ворчит Бэкхён. — Слушай, мне нужно Око Гора, треугольник из яшмы, а сам глаз выполнен из золота. Может, ничего, если я его возьму?

Чанёль резко останавливается так, что Бён врезается в него. Пак поворачивается и цедит сквозь зубы.

— Ты пытался меня запутать, сказав, что выполняешь частный заказ. Ты мне дурил голову, расслабляя и вызывая ностальгию. Ты пытался меня соблазнить. — Пак снимает очки и близоруко щурится, зная, что выглядит при этом грозно. — С самого начала ты юлил. Я не знаю, зачем тебе на самом деле Око Гора, может, ты мне наплел сказочку про богов специально, а сам для чего-то другого использовать будешь. От меня ты ничего не получишь.

Чанёль разворачивается, и, не слушая возмущенных возгласов, выходит из библиотеки, направляясь к машине. Заперевшись в собственном Хёндэ, Пак первым делом достаёт блокнот и вырывает листы с каракулями. Опять он не контролировал подсознательное, и оно вырвалось наружу. Чанёль рассматривает знаки, вычленяя что-то новое. Это не иероглифы, как он сказал Бэкхёну. Это знаки из магического учения Кроули.

Кто его дернул опубликовать книгу? Да, в Ордене он что-то вроде главного библиотекаря, раз уж так удачно совпало, что его Воля хорошо сочетается с умениями и знаниями. Но это не обязывало его к публикации.

В учении Кроули, Телеме, говорится, что у каждого человека есть истинная воля, которая должна быть познана. Истинная Воля — это смысл жизни, призвание, цель. Призвание Чанёля — собирать и анализировать тексты. Когда Пак искал консультанта для диссертации, ему казалось, что все кончено. Исследование не клеилось, закономерности не выстраивались, документы не находились. Ему нужен был свежий взгляд. Бассир Захи, с которым Чанёль познакомился на стажировке в Каирском университете, этот самый свежий взгляд обеспечил. Сначала просто был советчиком, потом согласился стать официальным консультантом. Истинная Воля Бассира состояла в том, чтобы помогать молодым людям находить их собственный путь, не привязанный к заложенной в них семьей и обществом программе. Старый профессор поставил на любопытство Пака и не прогадал. Тайный Орден последователей Кроули стал для Чанёля интересной загадкой.

Магия по Кроули — это наука и искусство вызывать изменение с помощью соответствующей воли. Изменение не обязательно должно быть сложным или выходящим за рамки человеческих представлений. Любое действие, которое выполняется для совершения конкретного желания — есть магия. Чтобы рассказать о Кроули в Корее, Чанёлю потребовалось собрать материал, напечатать текст и сверстать макет книги. С помощью «магических орудий» (компьютера), Пак создал «заклинание» (книгу) и с помощью «бесов» (издатель, пиарщики, маркетологи, книжные магазины) распространил среди людей. Вот так работает магия. Изменения творятся в мире усилием воли. Чанёль настолько проникся этой мыслью, что он успокоился и перестал переживать из-за сложностей с образовательной системой. Все равно это все фикция и переливание денег бюджета из одной дыры в другую, когда «видные ученые» множатся, а на деле науку двигают единицы.

Но понимание пришло не сразу. Пак отнесся скептически к приглашению Бассира посетить собрание Ордена. Подсознательная антипатия Чанёля к тайным обществам помешала ему сразу открыть разум для новых знаний. Но профессор настаивал на посещении Паком встреч, надеясь пробудить в парне интерес. Бассир угадал, Чанёлю стало любопытно, но в большей степени потому, что он не понимал, что происходит. На собрании Пак вошел в общий транс, ему казалось, что он видел духов, даже узрел Корею пятидесятилетней давности. Чанёля ввело в ступор, что его разум был одновременно замутнен и кристально ясен на сеансе. Ему потребовалось несколько собраний, чтобы своровать пучки трав, которые поджигали, натаскать образцов еды и питья, а потом отдать знакомому химику на анализ. Никаких галлюциногенов не нашлось.

На прямой вопрос, что происходит, Бассир объяснил все магией. Пак отказывался верить, пока они не провели еще один ритуал. Чанёль должен был увидеть прошлую жизнь, и он действительно видел кадры Корейской войны от первого лица. Бассир предоставил Паку неопубликованные дневники Кроули, его записи и пометки к ритуалам, черновики к Книге Тота. Магия, в попсовом своем понимании, существовала наравне с прозаичным определением через изменения и волю. Правда, никто молниями не швырялся и не создавал огонь щелчком пальцев, да и Сатану не вызывали.

Несмотря на то, что Кроули в своих книгах нагло врал читателям в лицо, общедоступные тексты не перестают быть любопытными образцами философии, мистики и психологии. Чанёлю не нравилось магическое наполнение, но он не мог игнорировать то, что видел. Пак знал теорию, но не стремился применять это на практике. Он собирал растасканную коллекцию Кроули, возвращал его тексты, систематизировал и прятал, лишь бы никто, кроме Ордена, не знал и не пользовался наследием мага. В этом Чанёль видел свое предназначение, а не только в книгах и документах, как предрекал Бассир. Пак пытался оградить мир от проделок самого злостного шутника в этом мире, взяв на себя роль хранителя коллекции. Помимо этого в кодексе Ордена прописаны некоторые правила, по которым нужно препятствовать неумелой магии и поучать или направлять новичков.

Свежий средиземноморский воздух Александрии сменяется духотой и пылью над Каиром, пока Чанёль доезжает до квартиры. Закрыв дверь на ключ и цепочку, он меняет очки и снимает обувь по привычке. С кухни, подняв хвост, выходит самое прекрасное существо на свете — кошка Тиаа. Обычно у магов и колдунов живут черные коты или белые кошечки. А Пак ломает систему. Темно-серая с черными пятнами, она ластится к его ногам, выпрашивая ласку. Как перед ней устоять, Чанёль не знает, да и не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии потискать красавицу. Тиаа названа в честь жены фараона Аменхотепа II. Паку неизвестна ее родословная, равно как и происхождение «Великой жены царя», что роднит их. Проверявшие кошку заводчики определили ее как египетскую мау, но примесь другой породы понять не смогли.

Чанёль принимает душ, смывая пыль и жару Каира. Когда он насыпает корм для Тиаа и раздумывает, чем бы набить желудок, раздается дверной звонок. Пак не ждет гостей, тем более он неподобающе одет, вернее, неподобающе раздет, халат на трусы вряд ли можно считать приличным одеянием. Подозревая всех, начиная со свидетелей Иеговы, заканчивая начальником из Сеула, грозившимся в следующей командировке пожить у него, Чанёль приоткрывает дверь на длину цепочки. Разгадка очевидна, но в то же время невероятна, потому что Пак не думал, что Бён Бэкхён будет настолько наглым, что проследит за ним.

— Если ты хочешь выпросить Око Гора, то вали отсюда.

— Как насчет бурного грязного секса? — вместо торга спрашивает Бэкхён.

Чанёль выгибает бровь.

— И ты ради этого за мной проследил? Хочешь предложить обменять секс на артефакт?

— Я скучал. — Бён опускает голову и смотрит из-под ресниц на него.

Пак закусывает губу. Ну вот опять. Опять ему хочется повестись на банальнейшую уловку Бэкхёна. Сколько раз такое происходило, а он все равно готов впустить Бёна к себе. И да, Чанёль тоже скучал. Вот по этому — спонтанному, нелогичному и дьявольскому Бэкхёну, одним своим присутствием окрашивающему действительность в новые краски.

— Бурного — пожалуйста, но грязного — уволь.

Пак закрывает дверь. Отсчитав про себя пять секунд, он сдвигает цепочку, распахивает дверь и спрашивает у повернувшегося к лифту Бэкхёна.

— Сдаешься? Так и знал, что второй раз не попробуешь.

Бён оборачивается и вздрагивает.

— Почему? — растерянно спрашивает он.

— Потому что я хозяин положения, — ухмыляется Чанёль. — А значит, подставлять задницу тебе. Если за то время, пока мы не виделись, ничего не поменялось, то ты, как и прежде, не фанат анального секса. И всегда было так, лучше ты выберешь альтернативу, но не булки раздвигать.

Бэкхён хохочет.

— Ты чертовски прав. Но в одном ошибся. Я не хотел покупать Око Гора за секс. Я соскучился. Но ты все равно хозяин положения, так как я — виноватая сторона.

— Это признание тебя совсем не красит.

— Давай ты не будешь настаивать, чтобы все было по-честному и разыгрывать позицию в камень-ножницы-бумага. Я буду чувствовать себя во сто крат более виноватым, когда ты проиграешь, — морщится Бён.

— Окей, только потом не ной. Душ там, — показывает Пак на дверь в ванную и пропускает Бёна в квартиру.

Стоило ли вестись на банальный развод от провокатора Бэкхёна? Определенно нет. Но Чанёль-то понимает, что все не просто так и бесплатный сыр бывает в мышеловке. Но почему он должен отказываться от секса, когда давно хочется нормального парня, а не устраивать одинокие вечера с рукой. В Египте сложно найти партнера. Поэтому Пак берет свое сполна. То ли память играет с ним шутку, то ли они изменились, но податливый и покорный Бён для него в новинку. Он не сопротивляется, когда Чанёль заново находит все родинки на теле, оставляя на каждой поцелуи. Бэкхён не ворчит из-за минета для Пака. Чанёль не торопится, рассматривая, как бледная кожа переходит в загар на руках и лице. Они не отпускают замечаний по поводу тел, Паку как минимум можно предъявить за упущенный живот. Тиаа приходит в середине процесса и садится в корзинку с подушкой, неотрывно пялясь на Бёна. Бекхён отворачивается, но по его лицу заметно, что кошка его напрягает. Чанёля это забавляет.

Первым в душ идет Пак. Обдав себя струей воды, чтобы избавиться от липкого пота, он оставляет ее шуметь и крадется к комнате. Дверь чуть приоткрыта, Чанёль не спешит врываться. Посреди комнаты сидит Тиаа и неотрывно следит, как Бэкхён в одних трусах судорожно шарит по ящикам. Пак ухмыляется, все было очевидно с самого начала, но ему было любопытно, как Бён все реализует.

— Ты меня разочаровываешь, — говорит Чанёль, толкая дверь в комнату.

Бён замирает, скрючившись над нижним ящиком.

— У меня есть шанс все объяснить? — без энтузиазма уточняет он.

— И так все понятно. Но с чего ты взял, что нужный тебе артефакт в Каире? Часть моей коллекции в Корее.

Бэкхён матерится. Он закрывает ящик и поднимает с пола брюки, на которых успела оставить шерсть Тиаа.

— То есть я зря пытался его украсть? Когда ты понял, что я хочу тебя надуть?

Чанёль складывает руки на груди и укоризненно смотрит.

— Ладно, ладно, это была плохая идея, — бурчит Бэкхён.

— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему я не должен выставить тебя за дверь прямо сейчас?

— Мы можем потрахаться снова? — разводит руками Бён.

— Ладно, еще на пол часика ты задержишься, а потом? — кивает Пак.

— Я просто так предложил.

— А я гипотетически согласился, но это не означает, что я хочу второй раунд.

— Я бы мог спуститься к машине и взять тот текст. Ты бы сам посмотрел, проверил мой перевод. Что скажешь?

— Не хочу, — машет головой Чанёль.

— У меня больше нет идей.

Пак вздыхает.

— Ты разве не знаешь, что обычно попытки вызвать потусторонние силы заканчиваются плохо. «Мумию» не смотрел?

— Я видел трейлеры, но мне Том Круз не нравится, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён. — Тем более, там какая-то дичь, судя по нарезке.

— Ладно, ты мог не слышать про классические ужастики студии Universal, откуда все эти мумии пошли, но фильм с Бренданом Фрейзером ты должен был видеть.

— Ты о чем?

— Ты из какого века вылез, приятель? — закатывает глаза Чанёль.

Бён поджимает губы и продолжает одеваться. Пак отворачивается, не желая встречаться с ним взглядом. Если он не внял предупреждению, гуляющему в массовой культуре, то Чанёлю тем более не достучаться. Он рассеянно смотрит на комод, в котором копался Бэкхён. Там нет ничего из коллекции, одежда и белье, правда, наверху стоит копия Стелы Откровения. Она есть у всех последователей Кроули. В оригинале это погребальный памятник жреца Анхефенхонсу. Знает ли о таком музейном экспонате Бён, и имеет ли понятие, какую роль играет стела для телемитов? Пак поправляет очки средним пальцем и возвращается в ванную выключить воду и одеться. Закончив, он застает Бэкхёна в коридоре, держащего в руке мокрый ботинок. Тиаа крутится у его ног.

— Твоя кошка меня ненавидит, — заявляет Бён.

Чанёль фыркает.

— Кроссовки одолжить или босиком дойдешь?

— Босиком. Я из твоей обуви выпаду с первым же шагом.

А ведь можно рассказать об опасности Бэкхёновской затеи, использовав доказательную базу Ордена. Богов хоть и не существует, но наверняка запрет на призыв демонов по своей сути подойдет в качестве объяснения.

— Рамён будешь? — спрашивает Пак, решив-таки рассказать, почему не хочет давать артефакт.

— Что?

— Есть чанрамён, чиз рамён, может еще чачжанмён завалялся, но не гарантирую.

— Откуда такое богатство? — удивляется Бён, проходя за Чанёлем на кухню.

— Половина моего багажа — это еда. Здесь слишком остро и пряно питаться в ресторанах, а местные лапши быстрого приготовления на вкус как помои.

— Ну да, ты же острое не ешь, — бормочет Бэкхён.

Пока лапша варится, Пак выводит следы преступления Тиаа. Ботинок жалко, дорогая кожа, хорошая колодка, но теперь его только выбрасывать. Дойти до машины Бёну хватит, и то хорошо. Поздний обед затягивается из-за кофе, а Чанёль все не спешит открыть Бэкхёну истину. Он не может подобрать слова, потому что подозревает, что Бён начнет его обвинять в нелогичности. Богов отрицает, а на магию ссылается.

— Давай, начинай, — говорит Бён после того, как Пак предлагает раскурить кальян.

— Я еще не приготовил, — огрызается Чанёль, сосредоточенно разрыхляя табак.

Для него подготовка даже важнее курения — магия в чистом виде.

— Отговаривать меня начинай. Иначе, зачем оставил после поимки с поличным?

— Подловил, — соглашается Пак. — Сначала раскурю.

«Двойное яблоко» как обычно чуть кисловато и отдает анисом. Сейчас бы сидеть на берегу Красного моря, попивать кофе, покуривать кальян, а не мариноваться в квартире. Бэкхён пробует, но после первого вдоха вежливо отказывается. Он просит разрешения закурить, и достает обычные сигареты.

— Я не могу позволить тебе лезть в сомнительные ритуалы, — наконец говорит Чанёль. — Это даже не столько потому, что мы близко знакомы, сколько из-за разумных ограничений.

— Каких? И кто их установил?

— Кроули оставил после себя книги по черной магии. Если их будет читать внимательный и знающий человек, то легко найдет инструкцию, как призвать какую-нибудь гадость в наш мир. Не в физическом воплощении, только не подумай, что Кроули открывал врата в Ад, — усмехается Пак, видя озадаченное лицо Бёна. — Он вообще любил пошутить, и довести любопытного человека до помешательства для него раз плюнуть. Наш Орден был основан после его смерти, чтобы найти все, что он оставил, сохранить и не дать глупым людям использовать себе во вред. А еще изучить все, что оставил Кроули, и научиться применять.

— Подожди, подожди, — просит Бэкхён, размахивая рукой с сигаретой. — Ты хочешь сказать, что являешься членом какой-то секты, которая занимается магией?

— Не вдаваясь в подробности, ты верно уловил.

Пауза затягивается. Бён замирает с нестряхнутым пеплом, буравя Чанёля взглядом. Бэкхён еле сдерживает улыбку, но, в конце концов, сдается.

— Ну ты и лицемер! — Бён заливается хохотом. — Это я-то верю в сказки? Да ты состоишь в ордене колдунов!

— Во-первых, мы не колдуны. Во-вторых, я теоретик, а не практик, и вряд ли перейду эту ступень. В-третьих, никакого лицемерия. Я изучил теорию магии, я видел как это все работает. Никаких фокусов, типа фейерверков или явления духа умершей бабушки. Все тоньше и не так топорно, как представляет Голливуд, — объясняет Пак, понимая, что опять угадал поведение Бэкхёна.

— Я это видел, значит, это существует, — хмыкает Бэкхён. — А как же документ?

— Мало ли, что в древности писали.

— А ты веришь какому-то клоуну. Сам же сказал, что Кроули любил шутить.

— Ему не нужно верить. Нужно читать, импровизировать и соучаствовать.

— Ты несешь какую-то чушь.

Чанёль разводит руками. Если бы он вербовал нового члена Ордена, то запел бы соловьем, расписал в красках про Телему, про Волю, про Книгу Закона. Но сейчас ему нужно быстро перейти к сути.

— Ладно, оккультист, продолжай, почему вызывать в наш мир богиню не стоит.

— Должен заметить, что богов, как ты расписал, не существует, — вносит поправку Пак, выпуская дым изо рта. — Зато есть другие, незримые, силы. Любой магический ритуал — это установление связи между Микрокосмом и Макрокосмом.

— Ближе к делу.

— Касательно нашей с тобой проблемы, при попытке связаться с потусторонними силами можно стать одержимым. Работа с подсознанием должна вестись под наблюдением опытных практиков. Мало ли что может подселиться.

— Я так понял, по твоей версии духи существуют, а боги нет? Чанёль, где твоя логика?

— Не духи, а… Ай, ладно, пусть будут духи. Или сущности. Бэк, я не могу это игнорировать, так как видел. Поверь мне, я проверил все, что мог, никакого подлога или гипноза не было.

— Так пошли со мной, увидишь Исиду одним из первых. Идея! Давай я тебя найму как мага и ты сможешь проследить, чтобы все было верно.

Бэкхён оживляется.

— Соглашайся, ты ничего не потеряешь. Проведешь весело время на раскопках, я заплачу, а если у нас получится, то пообщаешься с Богиней.

— У меня исследование, — только и может возразить Пак. — И я теоретик, а не практик. И вообще, вызовы чужеродных сил у нас запрещены.

— Один раз живем, Чанёль. Чего ради тухнуть среди книг, когда можно вляпаться в приключение?

Пак стонет в голос. Эту фразу он слышал тысячу раз, постоянно уступая Бёну в его затеях.

— Спасибо, я уже познал две прошлые жизни, скоро перейду к третьей, мне в совокупности хватило.

— Семь лет назад ты не мог меня понять, но сейчас-то ты сам заражен Идеей. Ты бы что сделал ради исполнения своей цели?

Чанёль удивленно смотрит на Бэкхёна. Он сейчас явно пытался сформулировать что-то подобное Истинной Воле. Пак чертыхается. Этого он не учел, что Бён будет действовать в соответствии со своим предназначением. Еще бы точно узнать, на самом деле Бэкхён должен разобраться с Богиней или ему так кажется. Есть один способ проверить, но так как Чанёль чисто теоретик, прямо сейчас он это сделать не сможет. Но если Воля Бёна действительно в этом, то мешать исполнению Высшего Замысла не в его силах.

— Мне нужно подумать, — бормочет Пак.

— Хорошо. До завтра времени хватит?

— Да. Останешься переночевать?

— Я даже не знаю, — теряется Бэкхён. — Я и так задержался, мне бы хотелось поскорее вернуться в Луксор.

— В Луксор? С ума сошел, ты всю ночь ехать будешь. Оставайся. А то не выпущу.

— Помогите, меня удерживают силой, — притворно пугается Бён. — Наверное, ты прав. Только кровать у тебя одна.

— Нас это когда-нибудь останавливало?

Бэкхён выходит в коридор позвонить и предупредить, что он вернется на раскопки завтра. Чанёль убирается на кухне, попутно выискивая разные травки, специи и куда-то спрятанную жаровню. Ночью будет первый раз творить магию самостоятельно.

— Знаешь, твоя кошка точно меня ненавидит, — возвращается Бён со вторым мокрым ботинком.

Когда время переваливает за полночь, Пак тихо вылезает из-под одеяла, оставляя Бэкхёна спать дальше. Чанёль пытается не шуметь, но в темноте, с фонариком в зубах это не очень выходит, но Бён не просыпается. Тиаа еще пытается влезть, сверкая в темноте глазами. Настроиться не получается, так еще она мешается. Пак всеми силами старается погрузиться вглубь себя, при этом балансируя на границе сна и яви. Сначала нужно познать себя, прежде чем лезть познавать других. Перед ним раскрыта инструкция от Кроули. Чанёль не стал чертить пентаграмму сам, и использует напечатанную. Он выполняет шаги, шепча бессмысленный набор слов, при этом даже не задумываясь над тем, что делает. Пак присутствует и отсутствует одновременно. Терпкий запах тлеющих трав заполняет сознание.

Иллюзорная дверь открывается. Чанёль делает шаг вперед, оставаясь на месте. Он касается Бэкхёна, не протягивая руки. Подсознание Бёна откликается на зов и сияет чистым светом нежно-голубого цвета. Паку знаком этот свет — свет знания, поиска и истины. Он ныряет дальше и попадает в сеть, сплетенную из серебристых лучей. Чанёль ослеплен. Он зажмуривается, а когда открывает глаза — видит черное ночное небо без единой звезды и одинокого верблюда, бредущего по пустыне в свете Луны.

Тиаа опрокидывает жаровню. Пак возвращается в себя. Это было очень вовремя, не зря кошек и в древнем Египте почитали, и для магов они являлись идеальными спутниками. Чанёль глубоко ушел, мог бы сам не выбраться. Но увидел он достаточно. Уничтожив следы колдовства, Пак делает на кухне кальян и вспоминает видения.

Свет, Луна, верблюд. Ночная пустыня, путь, который проделывает животное. Черное небо как Бездна, затягивает. Что такое верблюд? Верблюд — гимель. Это третья карта в колоде Тота, Верховная жрица. Чанёль выпускает дым, и в этот момент на колени запрыгивает Тиаа. Он машинально гладит кошку. Книгу Тота Пак читал через строчку, таро — это не его, но насколько он помнит, карта отсылала к Исиде. А Исиду пытается призвать Бэкхён.

Очевидно, что Истинная Воля Бёна — поиск Богини.

Утром за завтраком Чанёль ставит перед Бэкхёном правильный тетраэдр, выточенный из яшмы. На одной из его граней прорезано Око Гора и обработано золотом.

— Я поеду с тобой и прослежу, чтобы все было правильно, — говорит Пак. — А потом заберу Око Гора. Мне не нужны толпы древнеегипетских богов, крушащих наш мир.

— Не беспокойся, оно работает только на Исиду, — шепчет Бён, протягивая руку к артефакту.

Он едва касается пальцами граней. Трепет, с которым Бэкхён разглядывает Око Гора, передается и Чанёлю. Кажется, безумие заразно, Пак готов поверить, что боги существуют.


	2. Chapter 2

Песок в лагере проникает повсюду, заставляя Чанёля проклинать тот день, когда он вляпался в это дерьмо. Поэтому он и не стремился стать археологом, кресло профессора его привлекает больше, чем липкий пот, грязные руки и отсутствие душа. У него уже заканчивается третья пачка влажных салфеток, ставших сухими в первую же неделю.

Долина Царей — один из известнейших памятников археологии. Казалось бы, здесь разрыто все, что можно, но еще находятся отдаленные и спрятанные усыпальницы, не тронутые мародерами. Жрица Исиды Зес-Мехент-Пер-У, была из двадцатой династии, при которой окончательно пришло в упадок Новое Царство, поэтому она по праву лежит среди фараонов и их детей, недалеко от гробницы KV43.

Чанёль в лагере чувствует себя бесполезным. Помимо рабочих, Бэкхён собрал целую команду «по спасению мира от зомби». Здесь три археолога, включая Бёна, инженер-техник, врач, начальник охраны, девушка, приглашенная на роль жрицы. А Пак умрет первым. Он либо праздно шатается по месту раскопок, либо тухнет в палатке, пытаясь не сдохнуть от погодных условий.

Верхушка входа в усыпальницу с каждым днем раскапывается все больше и больше. А Чанёль постепенно движется к концу папируса, которым руководствуется Бэкхён. Пак ему уже высказал все, что думает о его умственных способностях. Фактически, кроме места захоронения, Бён ничего правильно не перевел. Удивительно, что ему удалось найти усыпальницу. Тот текст, что он принял за привычную для Та-Кемет поэтичность, следует воспринимать буквально. Отсюда дыры в переводе. Чанёль это понимает, потому что разбирается, и для него это не метафоры, а описание ритуала призыва Исиды. С тех пор его зовут не иначе как Оккультистом. Бесит безумно, но бесполезно опровергать.

Еще не закончив перевод, Пак понимает, что ритуал очень похож на те, что запрещены в его Ордене. Не удивительно, ведь первые магические практики возникли в Та-Кемет, потом их подхватили греки и римляне, а после образовалось европейское магическое учение. Кроули часто обращался к истокам, к египетскому мистицизму, поэтому Чанёлю просто разобраться. Смысл у этих ритуалов в том, что открываются врата подсознания и впускается в него сущность, от которой тебе что-то нужно. Чревато потерей разума и заменой человеческого сознания на потустороннее. Пак не может ни сам выполнить ритуал, ни позволить кому-то другому это сделать. Ведь не зря же магистры Ордена такое запрещают.

С этим надо что-то делать, но что? Прямо сказать Бэкхёну, что его затея плохо кончится? Так он с самого начала не хотел это слушать. Специально перевести неправильно, чтобы ритуал не сработал? Так Чанёль не знает, что можно менять, а что приведет к худшему варианту. Пак теоретик, но все еще неофит, только магистры знают все досконально. Можно было бы покопаться в текстах Кроули, но у него с собой только то, что он оцифровал.

Чанёль видел, что случается, когда в подсознании происходят не те процессы. Это страшно, это практически неизлечимо. Тогда ночью в своей квартире он рисковал, несмотря на то, что Познание Истиной Воли элементарнейший ритуал, большую часть которого Пак легко выполнял в присутствии наставника. Вся суть любого ритуала — это общение с Высшими силами через Ангела-хранителя. Чанёль эту метафору не любит и определяет для себя как познание себя посредством погружения в бессознательное. Бессознательное — это Бездна, из которой идет всякая гадость.

А еще стоит учитывать Истинную Волю Бэкхёна. Если человек прикладывает усилия для ее свершения, то у него все получится. Это не значит, что Чанёлю следует сложить руки и повиноваться чужой воле. Ему нужно как-то снизить риски. Позвонить бы магистрам, посоветоваться, но сеть не ловит. Единственное, что обнадеживает Чанёля, так это то, что Кроули писал «Книгу Закона», общаясь с богом Гором. Гор не лично надиктовывал трактат, а передавал через жену Кроули, Розу, сообщения. Фактически, Пак нашел доказательство теории Бёна, но не стоило об этом говорить. Ведь божество не присутствовало в своем теле, а значит, поверить в реальность того, что человек на самом деле одержим тем, кто в него вселился, сложно.

 

Пак сидит в шатре и ковыряется в ноутбуке, пытаясь выяснить, почему он вдруг отключился. Ноутбук — единственная вещь, которая у него работает в лагере. А в нем находится все: словари, астрологические программы, дневники Кроули, неотредактированный перевод.

Бэкхён заглядывает в шатер. Ему как-то удается выглядеть свежим и отдохнувшим посреди этого хаоса. Чанёль почти не завидует тому, что Бён иногда возвращается в Луксор, занимаясь основной бюрократической работой, заодно отдыхая от пустыни в гостинице.

— Как перевод? — спрашивает он.

— Подозреваю, что умер вместе с ноутом, — вздыхает Пак.

А было бы неплохо потерять текст, все равно Бэкхён неправильно перевел, а Чанёль может наврать по поводу ритуала и не дать его провести.

— Отдай Эрику, наверняка песок внутрь забился.

— Не доверяю я иностранцам, — ворчит Пак. — Твоя команда как будто бы пришла из очень толерантного фильма, где главный герой не белый и его друзья всех цветов кожи.

— А еще есть девушка и два гея, — хмыкает Бён.

— У меня такое ощущение, что ты решил заключить со мной контракт, только потому, что мы когда-то трахались, — задумчиво произносит Чанёль.

— С чего ты решил?

— Почему у меня в договоре стоит оккультист, а не египтолог? Чем я сейчас занимаюсь? — возмущается Пак.

— Готовишься к ритуалу призыва Исиды, — смеется Бэкхён. — Очень оккультное занятие, не находишь? Кстати, есть какие-то конкретные указания?

— «Открывать врата» нужно, когда Луна находится в апогее во время новолуния, и в то же время происходит гелиакический восход Сириуса, — брякает Чанёль.

На самом деле с Сириусом ритуал не связан, Пак говорит так, чтобы наверняка оттянуть момент. Тем более что требуется полная Луна в перигее, а это совсем скоро.

— Ты знаешь точную дату? Ничего не понимаю в астрономии, — жалуется Бён.

— Конечно, многие ритуалы связаны с Луной и небесными светилами, — кивает Чанёль. — Мне только нужен мой ноутбук, чтобы программу запустить.

— Наколдуй, — хохочет Бэкхён. — Ты маг или нет?

— Это так не работает, — кривится Пак.

— А как?

Чанёль вздыхает. Ему по сто раз на дню приходилось объяснять, почему он не может вызвать дождь или превратить пустыню в море. Он подозревает, что над ним издеваются, но что взять с глупых людей.

— Магия есть Изменение в действительности посредством Воли, — в который раз повторяет Пак. — «Всякое требуемое Изменение достигается посредством силы соответствующего рода и уровня, примененной к соответствующему объекту соответствующим способом и с помощью соответствующих средств», — цитирует он Кроули. — «Для того, чтобы вызвать любое изменение, прежде всего следует выяснить количественные и качественные характеристики условий, необходимых для данного изменения».

Бён чешет голову под панамой. Чанёль понимает, что ничего не объяснил, только загрузил, но у него сил нет разжевывать как для младшеклассников.

— Я, конечно, плохо помню европейскую философию, но разве Воля это не про Шопенгауэра? — уточняет Бэкхён, ухватившись за понятное слово.

— Да, — мнется Чанёль. — В какой-то мере Воля Кроули и есть Воля Шопенгауэра. В западной философии одно учение всегда вытекает из предыдущего, расширяя и дополняя его, а иногда рассматривая с другого угла.

— Ненавижу философию, — честно признается Бён. — Эта твоя магия такой развод. Лучше мои боги, они хотя бы настоящие. Вот что ты можешь с ней сделать? Воду в вино превратить сможешь?

— Да легко, — пожимает плечами Пак.

— Что, правда?

— Сейчас в магазин сгоняю, порошок со спиртом куплю и разведем дешевое химическое вино. Все просто.

— Нет, я не то имел в виду. Ну там заклинание прочитать или как Иисус.

— Так это и будет заклинание. Вернее ритуал. Мы смешаем в нужных пропорциях порошок, воду и спирт, совершая определенные действия. Алхимия в чистом виде. И даже никаких посредников не надо.

— Тогда ты и с ноутбуком можешь также поступить. Правда, вместо того, чтобы самому ломать — «вызовешь демона», то есть к Эрику пойдешь, — догадывается Бэкхён.

— А ты понял, — хмыкает Чанёль. — Я хотел донести, что по щелчку пальцев ничего не получится.

— Бесполезная магия, — повторяет Бён.

Пожав плечами, Пак запихивает ноутбук в сумку.

— Пойду творить магию — искать Эрика.

Чанёль не боится за сохранность данных — все дублировано на облачном хранилище. Он всей душой желает потерять перевод, это будет наипростейшим способом помешать свершению ритуала. К сожалению, то ли его желание не так велико, как хотелось бы, то ли Истинную Волю Бэкхёна ничем не перебить, но ноутбук снова работает. Пак подправляет перевод на то, что он уже сказал Бёну, и начинает высчитывать фальшивую дату. Правильный день должен настать с ближайшим полнолунием.

— Скажи, мне ускорить рабочих, или пусть колупаются? — спрашивает Бэкхён в следующую их встречу.

— Что-то я никак не могу высчитать. Ближайший подходящий день через двадцать лет.

— Не может быть!

Чанёль разводит руками и показывает расчеты на экране. Ему приходится объяснять все формулы, в которых он сам путается.

— Я гуманитарий, не ломай мне мозг, — стонет Бён.

— Я тоже, но это не приговор. Просто признайся, что немножко тупенький.

— Сейчас, разбежался и прыгнул в Нил.

Пожав плечами, Пак возвращается к программе. То, что заданные Чанёлем наобум условия так далеко от нынешних дней, его тоже не радует. Еще придется остаться на все это время. Не говоря о том, что дела не ждут, он просто не выдержит в таких условиях. Чанёль копается в разбросанных на столе листах. Как назло нужный лежит на противоположном краю, и ему приходится встать за ним. Может, с ручным расчетом получится лучше. Пака бы удовлетворило и следующее новолуние. А если так и сказать? Все равно Бён не разбирается. Для ритуалов, особенно для призыва, важно положение звезд на небе. Не нужно выбирать стопроцентно неподходящую дату, можно просрочить на несколько дней и уже ничего не выйдет.

Чанёль лежит на столе и чиркает уравнения — так удобнее, да и сидеть устал. Момент, когда Бэкхён оказывается сзади, он не помнит, но из магического мира формул и цифр его вытаскивают чужие руки на заднице. Пак оборачивается и видит Бёна, увлеченно мнущего его пятую точку.

— Я так скучал по твоим костям, — мурлычет Бэкхён.

Чанёль ухмыляется.

— Ты больной извращенец, ты знаешь это?

— Что? Если мне нравится, когда зад полностью ложится в руку, это уже извращенец? Я не могу ухватиться за мясистые ляхи как следует, они выскальзывают.

Подавив смешок, Пак двигает бедрами и сбрасывает руки.

— Эй! Дай насладиться, — возмущается Бэкхён.

— Не возбуждай меня, ладно? Я еще хочу досчитать дату, да и на секс не настроен.

— Такая романтика пропадает, пески, палатка, раскопки, а ты, зануда, отказываешься.

— Пески, палатка… о да! А потом мы не отмоемся, — смеется Чанёль. — Молчу про то, что потом этот песок будет везде. Я и так нормально не мылся с тех пор, как приехал, вся техническая вода на мне почему-то заканчивается, и так каждый день.

Пак выпрямляется и поворачивается к Бёну, чтобы разговаривать, смотря глаза в глаза. Они не любовники, но Чанёль не против провести время с пользой друг для друга. Только не в палатках. Бэкхён смотрит на него странно, будто Пак сказал глупость.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — удивляется Бён. — Номер в гостинице пустует, мог бы нормально пожить.

— А так можно было?

Вот это поворот. Оказывается, можно было не страдать, а попроситься в цивилизацию.

— Да. Я же думал тебе интересно на раскопках.

— Откуда я мог знать, что ты пустишь к себе, — разводит руками Чанёль.

— Еще скажи, что не знаешь о том, что мы снова встречаемся, — фыркает Бэкхён.

Пак пялится на него, как будто впервые увидел.

— А меня об этом предупредить не судьба?

— Я думал, после той ночи все понятно, — бормочет Бён.

Чанёль встает и складывает руки на груди. Бэкхён отводит взгляд в сторону. Такое заявление в его духе, но это уже слишком.

— Что это было, Бэк? Почему я опять узнаю все постфактум?

— А почему я должен озвучивать очевидные вещи? — огрызается Бён

— Кому очевидные? Мне ничего не очевидно. Что сейчас, что семь лет назад, — кривит губы в усмешке Пак. — Ты опять все решил за меня. Тогда тоже в ультимативной форме заявил. У нас даже не было времени все обсудить.

— Разве не было ясно...

— Что ясно? Какая ересь пришла тебе в голову тогда? Для тебя было ясно, что я не хотел тебя отпускать? Поэтому ты меня бросил?

— У тебя эмоциональный диапазон как у табуретки. Я не понимаю, что и когда ты хочешь, поэтому исхожу из логики.

— И на чем основана твоя логика, боюсь спросить?

— Ты отдал Око Гора и приехал со мной в Луксор. Но перед этим долго сопротивлялся. Чем это может быть обосновано?

— О нет, только не это. Ты решил, что я с тобой флиртую?

— Ну да.

Чанёлю хочется закрыть лицо руками. Мало того, что Бён несет чушь, так еще и не отвечает по факту, опять пытаясь юлить.

— Ну нет. С меня хватит. Я не твой парень, — произносит Пак по слогам. — Эти шатания туда-сюда интересны в юности, а сейчас мне нужна стабильность. Я вижу, что ты не изменился, все также молчком, втихую проворачиваешь какую-то ерунду и уведомляешь о ней, когда все кончилось. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Я ухожу.

— Куда уходишь?

— Обратно, в Каир. И Око забираю. Делай, что хочешь, но от меня помощи не дождешься.

Чанёль собирает вещи. Ему надо как-то пройти мимо застывшего Бёна и забрать из палатки рюкзак. А потом еще попутку до Луксора искать. Надо было с самого начала наплевать на Истинную Волю и поступать в соответствии с кодексом. Из двух постулатов о помощи с истиной и о запрете на вызов сущности главнее второй.

Пак не успевает выйти. Прибегает прораб Саид и кричит, едва войдя:

— Вход показался!

— Потом договорим, — кидает Бэкхён и бросается наружу.

Чанёль раздумывает пару секунд, прежде чем выскочить за Бёном. Одна из немногих целых гробниц, как он может уйти сейчас, когда есть шанс одним из первых спуститься и узреть усыпальницу. А дату он скажет следующего новолуния.

Потом они не договаривают. Пак избегает разговоров, да и Бэкхён не стремится поднимать эту тему. Сугубо деловые отношения. Чанёль остается в лагере, несмотря на вежливое предложение переехать в Луксор, пока все подготовят. Пак отказывается, больше желая остаться посмотреть на работу, чем насолить. Когда вход освобождают достаточно для того, чтобы туда смог пролезть человек, до полнолуния остается несколько дней. Чанёль начинает нервничать, в этом ритуале вызов возможен не только в день фактического полнолуния, но и за два дня до и два дня после. Как бы Бёну не приспичило сделать репетицию.

Список ингредиентов, что дал Пак, заставляет Бэкхёна побегать. Вино, папирус и благовония достать легко, бараний рог почему-то вызывает затруднения, а амулет-тиет из сердолика нигде не найти. Одни попсовые анхи. Бён не теряет бодрость духа, светясь, как лампа джина. Иногда вечерами Чанёль сидит вместе с «командой по спасению мира» и наблюдает за Бэкхёном. Пока девушка-жрица не отвлекает на помощь с зубрежкой заклинания, Чанёль пользуется моментом. Обидно до жути, что тараканы Бёна такие жирные, что мужчину сложно понять, если они затрагивают личные темы. Он притягателен, на него приятно смотреть, но стоит пообщаться, как мозги закипают. Когда-то Паку это нравилось.

Бэкхён запрещает спускаться, пока не исследуют гробницу радаром, чтобы составить карту. А то арабам дай волю — они залезут и не побрезгуют разграбить. И трех дней не проходит с момента освобождения входа, как среди рабочих появляются заболевшие. Мужчины обильно потеют, харкают кровью, их тошнит. Врач не может поставить диагноз и делает вывод, что рабочие подхватили что-то из гробницы. Как выяснилось, мужчины спускались вниз, но золото и драгоценности не нашли. То ли не достаточно глубоко спустились, то ли их и не было. Рабочих изолируют, лагерь оцепляют, чтобы никто не разнес заразу дальше. Бён предполагал, что в усыпальнице может быть так называемое «проклятие фараонов», поэтому и запретил спускаться.

Выжидать столько времени в карантине, надеясь, что правительство ими не заинтересуется — безумие. Чанёль это понимает, и его всего трясет. Нет, он не общался с заболевшими, но Бэкхён готовится спуститься в гробницу сейчас, наплевав на условие с Луной в апогее. И попадет как раз за день до фактического полнолуния! Погрешности можно опустить, ритуал написан в древние века, когда такой точности не было, и все вполне может получиться. Пак пробует отговорить, доказать, что зря используют попытку, но Бён непреклонен.

Накануне спуска в гробницу Чанёль пробует сбежать. Он доходит до кордона и тут же поворачивает назад. Откуда здесь вооруженная охрана, способная оцепить периметр? Встречать богиню с помпой? Пак не идиот, понимает, что у него нет шансов проскочить мимо подготовленных мужчин с оружием. В итоге он всю ночь штудирует рекомендации к ритуалам, пытаясь быть готовым ко всему.

К утру Чанёль невыспавшийся, в плохом настроении и на грани истерики. Его наверняка выгонят из Ордена. Он собирается помочь в проведении запрещенного ритуала. Пак — слабохарактерный идиот, уступивший Воле Бёна. Он не заслуживает прощения. Остается молиться несуществующим богам, чтобы все обошлось.

Врач раздает респираторы с фильтрами. Спускаться будет только «команда по спасению мира». Чанёль одна из ключевых фигур в ритуале, он несет Око Гора и страхует «жрицу». Девушка на самом деле верит в Исиду, неумело поклоняется ей, и она безумно рада, что будет участвовать в ритуале. Пак ей сумел внушить, что богиня появится не в физическом воплощении, а вселится в нее. Бён, конечно же, такой «ереси» не слышал, но Чанёль должен был сказать девушке, как все на самом деле будет.

Спускаются по цепочке, держась за веревку. Пак в середине, Бэкхён второй. Процессия то и дело останавливается, на каждом шагу кому-то приходит в голову зарисовать иероглифы со стен, попытаться что-нибудь прочитать или сфотографировать. Лучи от фонариков на касках мечутся во все стороны. Чанёль готов кусать локти, что не взял с собой что-нибудь для исследований. И снова он прощает Бёна. Сидя в библиотеке, разве он увидел бы такое.

В лучах то и дело мелькают расписанные стены. Кажется, что коридорам нет конца. Им нужно на последний этаж, именно там лежит мумия Зес-Мехент-Пер-У. Дышать неудобно, очки запотевают, но зато никаких запахов не проникает. Их ведет египетский археолог, постоянно сверяясь с полученной благодаря радару картой, то и дело приговаривая, что скоро дойдут. Паку уже не терпится увидеть то, из-за чего все случилось.

Низкая неприметная арка на нижнем уровне неожиданно является входом в залу с саркофагом. Первое, что видит Чанёль — постамент посреди достаточно просторной комнаты, на котором лежит гроб. За ним, на западной стене, огромная арка, высеченная в камне. По бокам статуи Исиды — каноничные, сидящие на троне и держащие младенца. Перед аркой алтарь, к нему пробирается Пак. Тесновата зала для восьмерых людей.

На алтаре, как и было сказано в папирусе, вырезана пентаграмма. Чанёль измеряет ее транспортиром, удостоверяясь, что она правильная. Минус один повод волноваться. Он поднимает голову и смотрит, как люди исследуют помещение. Пак бы с удовольствием присоединился к другим египтологам, но его сейчас волнует правильное исполнение ритуала и устранение возможных последствий. Он подготовил несколько вариантов, если сущность займет тело девушки и не захочет уходить.

Камень, из которого сделан алтарь, достаточно мягкий. Чанёль царапает по окружности пентаграммы охранное заклинание на иврите. Он еще раз повторяет с девушкой, что она должна делать. В тексте призыва Пак тоже внес изменения. Вместо строчки «исполняю волю твою» он написал «воля твоя Закон, покуда не вредит людям». Маленькая предосторожность. В охранном заклинании тоже заключена ловушка, не вдаваясь в подробности, это своего рода договор, какой любят эксплуатировать в массовой культуре. «Демон» выполняет желание, иначе последует кара.

— Дайте нам время! Вы же сейчас уничтожите исторический памятник! — возмущается один из археологов.

— Ничего разрушать мы не будем. Зес-Мехент-Пер-У не для этого оставила записи, чтобы ее гробницу уничтожили. Она хотела, чтобы люди могли призвать Исиду. Значит, этому месту ничего не угрожает, — возражает Бэкхён.

— Но этот уже испортил алтарь!

Пак закатывает глаза.

— Я не собираюсь спорить о том, что мои собеседники не понимают и не поймут, просто смиритесь с тем, что это было необходимо.

— Вы же тоже ученый. Как вы можете портить предметы культа?

— Я написал то, что аналогично нашим каскам и респираторам, но в ментальном плане. Сейчас я оккультист, у меня это даже в договоре прописано. Мой интерес распространяется только на это место. — Чанёль обводит пространство от алтаря до арки. — На остальное не претендую, но и вы не возмущайтесь. Не ваша юрисдикция.

Он сам себя ненавидит за это, но объяснять что-то ученым не желает. В Паке всю дорогу боролся египтолог с членом Ордена. Он еле сдерживает себя, но необходимость помнить о безопасности перевешивает, и колдун пока что побеждает. Если археологи будут и дальше ворчать, то Чанёль может и сломаться.

— У нас нет времени на споры! — влезает Бён. — Чанёль, Надин, готовьте ритуал.

Девушка надевает поверх комбинезона церемониальное облачение — в их условиях сложно соответствовать каждому пункту полностью. Так накануне вместо ванны с розовой водой она натерла тело маслом розы. Судя по опыту Пака это непринципиально, главное, чтобы благоухала нужным ароматом.

Чанёль распаковывает рюкзаки. На лучи пентаграммы выставляются четыре элемента в определённом порядке: чаша с виноградным вином, бараний рог, жаровня с курительными благовониями и амулет-тиет из сердолика. На последнее место жрица положит пепел сожженного папируса с заклинанием, после того как прочитает. Пак достает шкатулку с Оком Гора. Оно будет стоять в центре пентаграммы.

Люди занимают свои места. По договоренности с археологами саркофаг не вскрывают, оставляя его до основного исследования. Бэкхёну дали организовать ритуал только из-за того, что он нашел усыпальницу. Потом ее в рядовом порядке будут изучать. Или не будут, смотря как с финансированием сложится, посчитают ли находку перспективной. В Долине Царей много открытых гробниц, но, тем не менее, не изученных как следует. Чанёль вздыхает и окидывает взглядом стены с высеченной Книгой Мертвых. Пак узнает ее в любом виде. У Бёна в руках она же, переписанная им на свиток папируса из другой Книги. Без рисунков, но им они не нужны.

В ритуале участвуют два человека. Чанёль порывался быть вторым, но Бэкхён не внял голосу разума. Но его позиция все равно безопаснее, чем у девушки. Жрица будет проводником Исиды, ей задаются вопросы, а Бён как главный призывающий.

Пак передает ему Око Гора. Надин встает спиной к арке, держа в руке лучину и папирус с заклинанием. Бэкхён должен успеть прочитать Книгу Мертвых, пока тлеет щепа. Слова заклинаний, открывающих умершему проход в Дуат, заряжают Око Гора, связывая его с миром мертвых. Чанёль стоит сбоку от девушки и проговаривает про себя слова вслед за Бёном. Ошибиться в произношении нельзя.

Из-за респираторов слова еле слышно. Запаха благовоний тоже не почувствовать, а их состав способствует погружению в транс. Пак надеется, что этого хватит, чтобы ничего не сработало. Не важно, в какой позе ты находишься, иногда даже не важно, какие слова произносишь, правда к их случаю это не относится, но запах главенствует. Чанёль пока что не умеет уходить в себя без благовоний.

Надин благополучно зачитывает заклинание и поджигает папирус. Он медленно осыпается пеплом на пятый луч. Как только огонь гаснет, Бэкхён водружает Око Гора в центр пентаграммы.

В первый момент кажется, будто ничего не происходит. В мгновение вырезанная пентаграмма, вместе усовершенствованием Пака, загорается голубым светом. По желобкам, которые Чанёль принял за каналы для жертвенной крови, свет распространяется на постамент, от него по путаному лабиринту каналов к арке и статуям. Вырезанный проем постепенно заполняется голубым свечением.

— Портал, — выдыхает Бён.

Пак стоит, раскрыв рот. Он, наверное, больше всех ошарашен, хорошо под респиратором не видно его удивления. И ведь не спросишь, что это такое, сам же помог сотворить. Хреновый из него маг. Но это против законов логики! Откуда свет, что его создает? Может, там какое-то фосфорное соединение, вступившее в реакцию…

Радостные крики оглушают, несмотря на респираторы. Все начинают друг друга поздравлять, пожимать руки, Чанёлю достаются аплодисменты. Но он даже не понимает, что произошло и к чему готовиться. Шум и гам мешают ему сосредоточиться и попытаться погрузиться в себя, чтобы посмотреть, что это такое. Вдруг, нужно бежать? По закону жанра должно выйти разгневанное существо и начать геноцид.

Общее ликование прерывает скрежет, исходящий от арки. Между колонн начинают появляться искры на манер электрических разрядов. Чанёль отступает к Бёну. Тот с восторгом смотрит на светопреставление и сжимает текст до белых пальцев. Чанёлю это все не нравится. И даже не потому, что Бэкхён оказался прав, черт возьми, а потому что неизвестно, что дальше будет.

Вспышка как от молнии ослепляет на доли секунды, а когда зрение возвращается, Надин лежит на полу. К ней подбегает врач, он не успевает ничего сказать, как вторая вспышка выплевывает из портала две сущности. Пак хватает Бёна за шиворот и оттаскивает с пути твари. Большой фонарь лопается, и половина комнаты погружается в темноту. Свист, скрежет, стон, бульканье, Чанёль не видит, но чувствует, как кого-то ранили. Врач кричит, что нужна помощь. Третья вспышка озаряет зал.

Всего лишь мгновение, крик застревает в горле, Бэкхён стонет в отчаянии. Археолог-египтянин лежит с разорванной глоткой, на нем сидит существо и пожирает плоть. Оно похоже на высушенную человекоподобную тень. Где второе, Пак не успевает заметить — появляются еще пять.

Чанёль бросается к алтарю и снимает Око Гора в надежде, что портал закроется. Ничего не происходит. Его сбивает тень. Смрад разлагающейся плоти проникает сквозь респиратор. Пак цепенеет. Повинуясь неведомому порыву, он тыкает верхушкой тетраэдра в середину безглазого лица. Существо визжит и отлетает.

Единственное, что можно сделать в той ситуации — бежать. Чанёль хватает Бёна за руку и летит к выходу. Не он один умный, впереди мерцает свет от фонарика на каске. За беглецом уже летит тень. Пак несется, что есть мочи, ноги вот-вот подкосятся, а еще буксир из Бэкхёна. Крик ужаса проносится по коридору — тень нашла жертву. Чанёль взлетает по лестнице, мимо жующего существа, надеясь, что оно задержится за трапезой. Бён спотыкается, его приходится волочь, пока он не встает. Быстрее, наружу, там охрана с пистолетами. Не факт, что поможет, но хоть задержит.

Наверх они выкатываются все в песке, Бэкхён потерял каску, а их уже встречают озабоченные люди. Крики слышны даже здесь. Охрана в замешательстве, прораб трясется.

— Бегите, — говорит Пак, подхватывает Бёна и бежит к его машине.

Паника поднимается за секунду. До стоянки машин они добегают без проблем, рабочие в лагере кто собирает пожитки, кто так же бежит к микроавтобусам, а кто пытается вскрыть чужой внедорожник. Чанёль запихивает Бэкхёна на пассажирское сидение. Тот невменяем и не реагирует. Выбраться бы подальше и осознать, что случилось. Перед тем как сесть за руль, Пак оглядывается на вход в усыпальницу. Из темного прохода вырывается несколько теней и спешит к людям. Раздаются выстрелы. Чанёль садится и заводит мотор.


	3. Chapter 3

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

Ночь темна, несмотря на полную Луну. Трасса в пустыне тиха, безлюдна, и нет ни намека на произошедшее. Сухой ветер продувает машину через открытые окна.

— В Каир, — отвечает Чанёль.

Бён молчал долго, прежде чем задать вопрос, а Пак не решался заговорить. Он и сам не может понять, что случилось. Знакомый по книгам ритуал вдруг открыл портал куда-то по ту сторону реальности. Это ломает все понимание мира.

Бэкхён встряхивает руками, наконец отпуская Книгу Мертвых.

— А зачем?

— С этим надо что-то делать, — пытается пожать плечами Чанёль.

Ноги у него дрожат, грозя надавить на педаль не вовремя. После спринтерского бега по темным коридорам тремор еще есть. Обожженное при беге от неправильного дыхания горло все еще саднит. Вдохи длинные, медленные. Хорошо, машин на трассе нет.

— Что мы можем сделать? — вздыхает Бён.

— Не знаю, может, Кроули описывал подобное, просто не уточнял, соврал, умолчал. Поищем в моем каталоге какой-нибудь артефакт, вдруг сразу подходящее найдем.

— Надо было разрушить арку.

— Наверное. Жаль, хорошие мысли поздно приходят. Развернуться?

— Нет. Только вперед, — качает головой Бэкхён и всматривается вдаль.

Они продолжают молчать. Пак не знает, что у Бёна в голове. Респиратор, все еще висящий на шее, мешает, и Чанёль его снимает. Монотонная дорога не успокаивает, а даже наоборот — начинаешь ожидать подвоха каждую минуту. За ними никто не гонится, и нет кортежа из сбежавших рабочих. Пак надеется, что кто-то спасся, просто поехал в другую сторону. Тем более что Чанёль гнал с предельной скоростью, пока не переправились через Нил. Может, стоило остаться и посмотреть, что будет. Сейчас они не знают о ситуации ничего. Тогда было лишь огромное желание выжить. У Пака на душе скребет кошачий прайд. Он должен был остаться и выяснить все до конца, что это, чем грозит и как обезвредить. Поздно метаться, нужно доехать до квартиры и вооружиться самым лучшим оружием — знаниями. Лишь бы тени не расползлись по всему Египту к тому времени.

— Я испугался, — прерывает молчание Бён.

— Не удивительно, мы же ожидали совсем другого, — кивает Чанёль.

Бэкхён ждал прекрасную Богиню, а Пак, что в жрицу вселится магическая сущность. Получить теней-людоедов никто не планировал.

— Я сейчас о том, что бросил тебя, — поправляет Бён.

— Очень вовремя ты об этом заговорил, — ворчит Чанёль.

Что у него в голове? Они впустили в мир жутких существ, а Бэкхён вспоминает прошлое.

— А когда еще? Может, мы скоро все умрем? Самое время.

— Ну и чего ты испугался? — Пак признает своевременность этого разговора. Действительно, когда, если не сейчас. Тем более, что ответов до сих пор он так и не получил. Еще и отвлекутся немного от ужаса.

— У нас первый раз не совпали интересы. Мне было странно не чувствовать твоего плеча рядом. И я настолько привык быть рядом с тобой, что перестал ассоциировать себя как одного человека, — признается Бён.

— Какого черта? — удивляется Чанёль.

— Я запутался. Мне было интересно быть одному, но и грустно без тебя. В конце концов, я решил, что сам себя уничтожу, если останусь с тобой. Эгоизм победил. — Бэкхён смотрит прямо, на дорогу, и говорит, будто в никуда.

В груди Пака от негодования все сжимается.

— А сейчас-то что заставило начать все заново, меня не предупредив?

— Я ошибся в своих суждениях. Без тебя все быстро наскучило. А гордость не давала попросить прощения и вернуться.

— Я никогда не чувствовал, что теряю себя в наших отношениях, — цедит сквозь зубы Чанёль. — Вот то, что мы никогда по душам не разговаривали, это больше разрушало, чем то, что ты себе напридумывал. К сожалению, такие вещи понимаешь по прошествии времени.

Бён ничего не отвечает. Опять воцаряется молчание. Пак тихо пыхтит, почти забыв о том, что осталось у них за спиной. Ошибся он, гордость не позволяла вернуться. А Чанёль так, мнения своего не имеет. Прибить хочется. Настучать по дурной голове, всыпать ремня, чтобы точно запомнил, и научить, как нужно с людьми отношения выстраивать.

— Мы можем начать все заново? — нарушает тишину Бён.

— Мы тут мир, кажется, разрушили, давай сначала с этим разберемся, — уходит от ответа Пак.

— Если миру суждено погибнуть, то почему на этот краткий миг не забыть все обиды? Я никогда не переставал любить тебя.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — молит Чанёль. — Ты так говоришь, будто все предрешено. Еще ничего не ясно, рано собираться умирать.

— Почему ты не можешь прямо сказать, что у тебя больше нет ко мне чувств? — спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Это сейчас абсолютно не важно.

— А что тогда важно?

Пак молчит. У него нет ответа ни на один из вопросов.

— Я бы все отдал, лишь бы исправить, что натворил, — стонет Бён закрыв лицо руками.

Глубоко вдохнув, Чанёль слегка отворачивает голову, чтобы не сталкиваться с Бэкхёном взглядом. Слева где-то недалеко течет Нил. Почти вся иллюминация на левом берегу, и ее плохо видно. Отчасти Пак понимает, что чувствует Бён. Непонимание и безысходность, от невозможности что-то предпринять прямо сейчас. Вот и пытается хоть что-то сделать. Извинения засчитаны, пусть и так поздно. И не слишком приятно слышать правду, но тут ничего не поделаешь.

— Знаешь, давай думать, что еще не все потеряно, — предлагает Чанёль. — По крайней мере, я не хочу тебя тер…

Толчок сбивает машину в кювет. Пак вцепляется в руль, вдарив по тормозам. Бэкхён вскрикивает. Они не успевают сообразить, что это было, как стекла разбиваются, и в салон влетает тень. Она хватает Бёна и тащит наружу. Чанёль кое-как выпутывается из подушек безопасности и ремня, выскакивает из машины и прыгает за тенью, хватая Бэкхёна за ногу. Их поднимают в воздух, даже несмотря на лишнего человека.

— Отпусти, идиот! — орет Бён. — Спасайся!

— Я не могу тебя бросить!

— Погибнем ведь оба!

— А может и нет! Вдвоем шансов больше!

Пак держится крепко, несмотря на то, что сердце колотится как бешеное, Бэкхён дрыгает ногами, а скорость полета больше, чем когда они ехали на машине. Подлетают еще тени, окружают их, и они ускоряются, несясь огромной черной кучей. Чанёль не видит, куда их несет. По лбу скатывается капля чего-то. Она падает на переносицу, пачкает очки, спускается дальше, ко рту. На вкус как кровь.

Дышать трудновато. Пальцы немеют, Пак не может вцепиться в ногу как следует. Тень под ногами отлетает в сторону, и он видит внизу землю, свет крупного города и темную полосу Нила, как будто вид в режиме спутника в гугл-картах. Кажется, они летят над Каиром. Чанёль задирает голову, из последних сил держась за брючину. Бён шепчет. Каким-то чудом на нем все еще висит респиратор.

Резкое снижение заставляет Чанёля на секунду зажмуриться. Удар приходится на правую сторону. Он выпускает Бэкхёна, сжимаясь в позу эмбриона. Движение прекратилось. Правый глаз заливает кровь со лба. По ощущениям под ним какой-то камень, шершавый и холодный. Чанёль заставляет себя открыть глаза, близоруко щурясь. Темно, несмотря на льющийся в два проема где-то наверху лунный свет. Очки куда-то делись. Он приподнимается на более-менее целой руке и пытается оглядеться. Рядом стонет Бэкхён.

— Где мы? — шепчет Бён.

— Я не знаю, я слепой, — отвечает Пак, вытирая лицо от крови.

Бэкхён поднимается, вытаскивая Чанёля в вертикальное положение. Он может стоять, кажется, ничего не сломано, что уже чудо. У Бёна, похоже, вывихнута кисть, еще царапины на лице.

— Выглядит, как храм, — выносит вердикт Бэкхён.

— Да неужели, — ворчит Пак.

— Сам смотри, раз такой умный.

— С удовольствием, если бы мог видеть.

Бён отходит и наклоняется к чему-то. Он нацепляет на Пака сломанные очки: одна линза вылетела, вторая треснула. Чанёль придирчиво осматривается.

— Слушай, этот храм слишком целый, его невозможно не запомнить, — замечает он. — Но я правда не знаю что-то подобное на севере.

— А мы разве в дельте? — сомневается Бэкхён.

— Я заметил, как мы летели.

Пак задирает голову и оступается, сделав шаг назад. Под целым потолком, в нишах сидят тени, что выползли из арки. Чанёль молча указывает на них Бёну. Существа заполнили весь периметр залы. Их десятки. И они все прибывают и прибывают, явно чего-то дожидаясь. Пак не может отвести от них пристальный взгляд. Стоя спиной к спине, Чанёль с Бэкхёном шаг за шагом отступают к стене, где виднеется проход куда-то. Бён вцепляется ему в руку.

Лучи серебристого света приходят в движение, собираясь в тугой узел на противоположной от арки стене. На освещенном троне вырисовывается женский силуэт в короне с солнечным диском, обрамленным рогами. Исида. С каждой секундой она обретает все больше плотности. Пак косится на Бэкхёна, но тот не спешит визжать от восторга, что его Богиня пришла в мир. Это событие не так удивляет, как первое явление теней.

Исида, сидящая во плоти на троне, распространяет по залу свет. Существа забиваются в углы, пытаясь избежать горячих лучей. Богиня прекрасна настолько, насколько любят описывать красоту египетских женщин. На ее совершенных чертах лица проскальзывает презрение, когда она обращается к Бёну:

— Нехорошо заставлять богиню искать того, кто открыл врата. Ты должен был дождаться рядом с моей верной слугой и получить награду, а не сбегать в страхе.

Удивительно, но Чанёль ее понимает, хотя не может точно утверждать, на каком языке она говорит. Он не слышит знакомых слов и фраз, это не древнеегипетский, не арабский, и одновременно все слова знакомы. Единый язык, существовавший до падения Вавилонской башни?

— Получить награду? — переспрашивает Бэкхён.

— Я благодарна за то, что спустя многие сотни лет я снова в Та-Кемет. Я долго ждала, и вот наконец, — она воздевает руки к потолку, — мои сандалии ступили на Черную Землю, и что я вижу? Мои храмы разрушены, храмы моего мужа забыты! Те жалкие голоса, что я слышу от своих верных служителей, еле достигают моего слуха. Как посмели, эти… неблагодарные! Забыть Нас!

— Мир изменился, — тихо говорит Бён. — Люди не стоят на месте, боги уже не нужны…

— Не нужны! Ха! Вы без нас — никто. Я научила людей возделывать землю — они смогли справиться с голодом. Я научила людей славить мертвых, чтобы Ба не оставалось бесхозным. Я подарила людям знания о магии, показала, как звать на помощь. И вот она их благодарность — забвение!

Пак изо всех сил дергает Бэкхёна за руку. Только бы он не нарывался, а то скажет что-нибудь. Теперь-то Чанёль верит в богиню, ведь массовых галлюцинаций не бывает. Кто знает, что на уме у божества, но, судя по тираде, Исида зла. И ничем хорошим это кончиться не может.

— Эти тени, что выскочили из портала перед вами, — говорит Пак, — это вы их отправили? В наказание?

— Нет, в их появлении виноваты вы, — посмеиваясь, отвечает Исида. — Хотя, куда вам, варварам, что-то понимать. Удивительно, что вы вообще сумели прочитать заклинание моей слуги. Если бы люди продолжали следовать моим заветам, Дуат бы не превратился в безжизненную пустыню!

Она встает с трона и спускается по лестнице. Золотые украшения позвякивают от движения. Чанёль машинально делает шаг назад, Бён тоже.

— Вы видели, что случается, когда Ка голодает — вот они, мои драгоценные мертвые дети, — Исида обводит рукой потолок с сидящими тенями. — В Мире Мертвых не осталось ни одного сытого человека. Те, кто не успел переродится, вынуждены влачить существование в нескончаемых поисках пищи.

— Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как Вас и других богов видели вживую, — вставляет слово Бэкхён. — Я поэтому и хотел…

— Не перебивай меня, желтолицый! То, что люди глупы, как животные, я знаю. Да, мы должны были пристальнее следить за вами, мы были в ответе за то, что дали вам знания и силу. Поэтому я пришла, чтобы исправить эту ошибку.

— Что Вы собираетесь сделать? — сдавленно шепчет Бён.

— Вернуть все на свои места. Я благодарна, что ты открыл мои врата, хотя жаль юную жрицу, она могла бы пригодиться. Но тебя я тоже одарю, а после убью.

— Что, простите?

— Глупый человек, ты плохо понимаешь, что я говорю? Загадывай желание, я все исполню. А потом ты отправишься в Дуат, где предстанешь перед судом Осириса.

Ногти Бэкхёна впиваются в ладонь Чанёля. Пак шумно сглатывает. Ничего себе награда. Наверное, стоит тогда пожелать вечной жизни или что-то в этом роде, но…

— Что значит вернуть на свои места? — спрашивает Чанёль.

Исида смеряет его презрительным взглядом.

— Вижу, что ты чуть-чуть умнее остальных, раз занимаешься моим искусством, — говорит Богиня. Пака пробивает дрожь, от того, что она видит его насквозь. — Скажи сам, что я хочу сделать?

— Восстановить культ, убив кучу народа и показав свою силу, чтобы остальные тут же упали к вашим ногам с мольбами, — отвечает Пак. — Вы же добрая богиня, ну, в основном. Смерти это не про Вас. Зачем?

Бён дергает его за руку, видимо, предлагая заткнуться.

— Верно, все верно. — Исида обходит их по кругу, заставляя поворачиваться вслед. — Но не забывай о тех мертвых, что пришли вместе со мной. Сейчас я их удерживаю здесь, но когда отпущу — они насытятся и смогут переродиться, завершив, наконец, свой путь. Останутся лишь те, кто верен мне, моему мужу, Богу Солнца и остальным.

— Мир изменился, — повторяет фразу Бэкхёна Чанёль. — Людей очень много, всех не сожрут, останутся не только ваши последователи. Что, их сами будете убивать? Все шесть миллиардов? А что потом? Жалкая кучка сохранившихся египтян не обеспечит прорву богов подношениями. А переполненный Дуат?

— Дуат будет пуст, пока не возобновится ритуал погребения. Все неверные отправятся к тем богам, которым поклоняются, — отмахивается Исида. — Меня не страшит гибель стада животных, не в первый раз. Начать заново никогда не поздно.

— Тогда почему Вы одна? — срывается Пак. — Где Ра, где Осирис? Гор? Сохмет? Сет? Они не пришли на вечеринку, потому что им наплевать или потому что не поддерживают Вас? Вы одна против крупнейших мировых религий ничего не сделаете. Раз уж Вы — реальны, то и Иисус, и Аллах тоже, а им вряд ли понравится, что их пастве угрожают? Да и где вы все были, когда Египет приходил в упадок, его захватывали, устанавливали свои порядки? Почему допустили, что вас забыли?

Богиня смеется.

— Чтобы прийти сюда, нам нужны врата. Когда-то мы ходили сюда, как в соседнюю комнату, но это было вредно и для вас, и для нашего мира. Мы добровольно ограничили себя, равно как и боги из других мест. Я одна, потому что остальных еще нужно освободить. Уверена, они со мной согласятся.

Исида тянется, чтобы провести по щеке Чанёля ладонью, но замирает и кривится.

— Мерзкий желтолицый, как ты можешь не любить женщин, — выплевывает она. — Довольно слов, мне наскучил этот разговор. Все равно вы ничего не понимаете. Ты придумал свое желание, падаль?

Богиня возвращается на трон. Бён отпускает руку и подходит к ступеням. Он задирает голову и с вызовом смотрит на Исиду.

— Я хочу, чтобы Вы ушли из нашего мира. И забрали с собой мертвецов, — чеканит он.

Пак забывает как дышать. Это его желание? Бэкхён должен хотеть выжить, отменить свое убийство, разве нет? Что у него в голове происходит? Нет, это безумно благородно, он спасет тысячи, если не миллионы жизней. Но можно же что-то предпринять, Исида еще не показала, на что способна, может, ее можно убить обычным оружием, или привлечь Папу Римского. Да мало ли что может ее победить! Желание, за которое заплатишь смертью, — самый крайний выход.

— Бэк, не делай этого, — шепчет Чанёль.

— Ты, жалкое насекомое, хочешь, чтобы я ушла? Сейчас, когда ты только что меня впустил?! — кричит Исида. — Чего ты хотел, призывая меня?

— Показать, что люди забыли свои истоки, что боги существовали на самом деле, — пожимает плечами Бён. — Что я не псих, верящий в сказки. Но не ценой жизни всего мира. Я не убийца и не злодей, чтобы позволять Вам исполнить план. Я хочу исправить то, что натворил.

— Но ценой своей жизни, — хрипит Пак.

Бэкхён оборачивается и улыбается.

— А разве мне есть, зачем еще жить?

Он делает шаг вперед.

— Бэк, стой, мы можем еще что-нибудь придумать. Если ты загадаешь бессмертие…

— Чанёль, не уговаривай меня. — Бён смотрит с отчаянной решимостью. — Это самый быстрый и бескровный способ остановить безумие. Я накосячил, мне и исправлять. Хотя бы с одной ошибкой разберусь. Зря я тебя не слушал.

Чанёль хватает его за руку.

— Я не успел сказать…

— Довольно! Я просто убью тебя и не буду исполнять желание. Ты просто песок под моими ногами, чтобы что-то требовать.

Исида встает с трона. Воздев руки над головой, она произносит заклинание. Никаких светопреставлений — Бэкхён оседает на Пака. Чанёль ловит его и аккуратно кладет к подножию лестниц. Глаза Бёна открыты и пусты. Рот приоткрыт, как будто бы он удивлен. Кожа еще теплая, но пульс ни на шее, ни на запястье не прощупывается.

Руки Пака дрожат, когда он закрывает ему веки. В горле стоит ком. Как все быстро произошло. Как несправедлив мир. У Бёна было, ради чего жить, но он не успел об этом услышать. А теперь незачем жить Чанёлю. Монография, Орден, это все ерунда, даже Истинная Воля. Почему он такой идиот, не видел, где и с кем ему было хорошо? Разве поиск знаний приносил успокоение? Разве это не было побегом от себя? Бэкхён сложный, противоречивый, иногда невыносимый, а в некоторые моменты его хочется прибить или вовсе не видеть, но из-за кого Пак ступил на эту дорожку неутолимой жажды знаний, желая все больше и больше нагрузить себя, лишь бы создать иллюзию, что он не тоскует?

— Вы такие мерзкие, — нарушает тишину Исида. — Такие неправильные. Мне даже не хочется тебя убивать лично.

— Я все равно умру, так? — спрашивает Чанёль.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.

Пак сжимает руку Бёна. Тот уже не может ответить. За поясом его брюк торчит бумага — Книга Мертвых каким-то образом все еще с ним. Хорошо, в Дуате у него будет шпаргалка, и Бэкхён сможет спокойно дойти до Суда. Но Чанёль ни в каких богов не верит, после смерти они навсегда будут разделены. Если бы Бён загадал другое желание… Точно, желание!

— О великая мудрая Богиня, — говорит Пак, осознав, что они упустили из виду значительную деталь, — Вы дали людям магию, а помните ли вы ее законы?

— Не смей сомневаться во мне, червь. Естественно, я знаю все законы.

— Тогда почему Вы все еще здесь?

— Что?

— Я внес изменение в ритуал. — Чанёль смотрит ей в глаза. Глубокие бездонные черные дыры. В них нет ни капли человеческого. — Пентаграмма, на которой стоят дары, дополнена. Я выцарапал формулу, согласно которой, призываемый обязуется исполнять волю призывающего.

— Что именно ты написал? — заинтересованно уточняет Исида.

— «Я призываю, я повелеваю. Исполни мою волю, не навреди и уйди. Я призываю, ты исполняешь. Воля моя — Закон. Нарушишь Закон — прощайся с сутью», — цитирует Пак.

— О нет.

Богиня вскакивает и опять воздевает руки. Она читает заклинание за заклинанием, но ничего не происходит. Исида в гневе топает ногой. Тени начинают перемещаться, все больше отдельных существ приближается к Чанёлю, игнорируя свет богини.

— Ты лишилась своей силы. Значит, я все сделал верно, — замечает Пак.

— Это все равно не вернет твоего грязного мужеложца!

— Нет. Зато ты бессильна. Надеюсь, ты достаточно мудра, как говорят о тебе в мифах, чтобы убраться из нашего мира.

— Я признаю свое поражение, — склоняет голову Исида. — Но голодные духи теперь мне не подчиняются. Вторую часть желания я не смогу исполнить. Они не пойдут за мной в портал. Если только не кинуть им наживку.

Чанёль оглядывается. Тени все ближе. Решение находится само.

— Я буду наживкой.

Пак снимает респиратор с Бёна и надевает, берет его Книгу Мертвых и достает из кармана Око Гора. Богиня принимает артефакт и открывает портал в арке за троном.

— Ты уверен в том, что хочешь пойти в Дуат? — спрашивает Исида. — Не то, чтобы мне жалко тебя, но ты мог бы спастись. С рассветом Ка рассеется, если не насытится до этого.

— Я не хочу спасаться. Если честно, мне плевать на людей, что могли бы погибнуть. Я не успел сказать Бэкхёну…

— Это самое мерзкое, что я слышала в своей жизни.

Чанёль поправляет очки средним пальцем, хотя это ему никак не помогает видеть чуть получше. Он пойдет в Дуат, и плевать, что по этому поводу думает богиня. У него есть Книга Мертвых, респиратор возможно защитит от испарений, если они там есть, как говорят мифы. Как-нибудь пройдет демонов. А дальше Суд Осириса. Пак ни в чем не уверен, тем более что туманные описания с древних папирусов — это единственное, что у него есть. Откуда древние египтяне могли знать, как все устроено в загробном мире? А может, боги рассказали, почему нет. Значит, нужно полагаться на мифы. Безумная идея, пришедшая Чанёлю в голову, когда Исида сказала о наживке, слишком невероятна, чтобы работать. Он пойдет в Дуат, предстанет перед Осирисом и попросит вернуть Бэкхёну жизнь. Взамен на свою жизнь или любое другое условие. Почему нет? Бён может принимать решения спонтанно и в одиночку, значит, и Пак тоже.

Исида смеется.

— Я вижу твои мысли, смертный. Тебе сказочно повезет, если дойдешь до Суда. Хотя, ты колдун, у тебя еще есть шанс. Но не жди, что все будет легко.

— Не жду, — цедит сквозь зубы раздосадованный Чанёль. — Как заманить духов в портал?

— Пройди через него. Свежая кровь очень притягательна.

— А мертвая?

— Они не будут трогать тело без Ба.

Богиня уходит, поверхность портала раскрашивается разрядами молний. Зал темнеет. Тени бросаются со своих мест к Паку, не успевает он собраться. Он кидается к трону, хватает Око Гора и в прыжке попадает в портал. В медленно сужающийся проход влетают духи, тут же попадающие на острые копья привратников Загробного Царства. Те тени, что избегают оружия, пытаются проскочить мимо стражи, но рассыпаются пеплом, едва касаясь каменных врат. Портал закрывается.

— _Нехебкау и Упуаут — вот ваши имена!_ — выкрикивает Чанёль заклинание на древнеегипетском.

Божество со змеиной головой на человеческом теле и бог-волк переглядываются. Нехебкау и Упуаут явно растеряны.

— Давно у нас не было гостей, — шипит Нехебкау. — Тем более смертных. Проходи.

Чанёль кланяется и проходит в огромные ворота, выше человеческого роста в несколько раз. На камне высечены иероглифы, многие он видит впервые. Медлить нельзя, но как же обидно, что ему нечем зарисовать увиденное. И вряд ли Пак выпутается из этой переделки, что не мешает ему сожалеть об этом.

Гнилостный сладковатый запах проникает даже в респиратор. Чанёль осторожно ступает по берегу обычной с виду реки. Но она спокойно течет под каменным сводом пещеры, не извиваясь, не прерываясь порогами. На двух берегах пусто, серо и безжизненно. Не то ожидаешь увидеть, после прочтения различных вариантов описания Дуата. Пак разворачивает Книгу Мертвых. Упуауту и Нехебкау легко узнать, про них много сказано, они много где появляются. Они охраняют врата, через которые проходит Лодка Ра. Но путь «воскресшего» египтянина лежит через другой вход, и Чанёль не знает имен-Рен для следующих привратников. Этот путь, видимо, для божеств, а не для людей. Что опаснее, идти напролом по потустороннему «Нилу» или искать путь для людей? Но где его искать, если в обозримом пространстве ни души?

Пак останавливается. Какой же глупостью было лезть вслепую в другой мир. Еще очки сломаны. И ни одной подсказки, куда двигаться, не считая реки. Чанёль вытаскивает из-под футболки перстень-печатку на цепочке и прикладывает ее к респиратору в непрямом поцелуе. Он хочет найти здесь Бэкхёна, что нужно для исполнения этой воли? Очевидно, что путь к Залу Суда. А что может ему подсказать, если Книга Мертвых прямо сейчас бесполезна?

У него все еще есть Око Гора. Пак присаживается на корточки и ставит тетраэдр на землю по какому-то наитию. Интуицию нужно уметь слушать. Золотой глаз загорается, от артефакта бежит золотая линия куда-то вдаль. Чанёлю ничего не остается, как следовать указанию.

Он бежит, спотыкается, падает, встает и снова бежит за ускользающей золотой нитью. Пак едва не теряет Око в какой-то момент, пока добирается до других ворот. Их охраняют два змея. Ему хватает одного взгляда на ворота за ними, чтобы сориентироваться — на них написаны имена привратников! Вот это щедрые подсказки. Пройдя еще один рубеж, он сверяется с Книгой Мертвых, сколько демонов осталось. Идти придется долго.

Чанёль попадает к огненной реке. Каждый шаг дается с трудом. Душно, жарко, воздух давит, его обступают чудовища. Он выкрикивает подряд весь текст Книги, кое-как расчищая себе путь, пока добирается до первой ариты. Несколько минут Пак проводит в тишине, прохладе, со свежим воздухом, который он жадно глотает, сняв респиратор. Человеку здесь не выжить без магии или технических приспособлений. Интересно, а огнестрельное оружие на демонов действует, или Рен надежнее?

С каждыми новыми вратами Чанёль продвигается все медленнее вдоль огненной реки. Призрачная цель уже не кажется такой желанной. Вперед гонит лишь горечь осознания, что он не все успел сказать. Добраться до Бэкхёна, сказать, что он дурак и неправ по поводу Пака, и можно помирать. Если, конечно, Бёна еще не уничтожили, так как вряд ли он может считаться праведником по египетским законам.

Когда Чанёль видит шакалоголового Анубиса, он буквально падает ему на руки. Бог растерян, все-таки не каждый день к ним живые приходят.

— _Приветствую тебя, великий среди богов Загробного Мира. Я пришел к тебе, господин мой,_ — еле выговаривает Пак.

— Кто ты и зачем решил потревожить нас? — спрашивает обычно безмолвный Анубис.

— Просто человек, хочу увидеть умершего, которого убила Исида, не исполнив своего обещания.

Анубис молча берет его за руку и ведет через зал с колоннами, увитыми живыми змеями. Опять говорить имена, опять трястись над произношением, в котором никак не уверен, опять уворачиваться при неправильных попытках. Язык заплетается.

Они входят в Чертоги Двух Истин. Чанёль замирает на пороге, не в силах поверить, что он на самом деле здесь. Зал огромен. Пак со своим зрением не может рассмотреть всего, очертания вдалеке расплываются, но масштабы поражают. Трон Осириса возвышается по центру. Перед ним огромные весы, рядом с которыми стоит одинокая фигурка. Бэкхён! Даже издалека Чанёль его узнает.

Боги-судьи встают в недоумении. Пак замечает рядом с троном Исиду, но богов так много, как и описывается в мифах, что глаза разбегаются. Чанёль, свободный от сопровождения Анубиса, на негнущихся от волнения и усталости ногах пересекает зал и встает перед троном на колени. За ним пристально следят, он кожей ощущает каждый взгляд. Не смея взглянуть на Бёна, Пак кланяется Осирису.

— Меня зовут Пак Чанёль, я прибыл… из Каира. _Приветствую тебя, о Осирис, Бог всех богов._

— Смертный, любопытно, — говорит Осирис.

Шепотки раздаются тут и там, наполняя зал шуршанием.

— Говори, зачем спустился в подземный мир, который давно не посещали люди.

— Я пришел, чтобы восстановить справедливость, — начинает Чанёль. Речь он не заготовил, приходится импровизировать на ходу. — Ваша жена, о великий, Исида, была призвана в наш мир моим другом, что стоит сейчас перед Вами мертвый. Она обещала исполнить его желание, но вместо этого убила.

— Надо было оставить тебя одного среди мертвых, — выступает богиня. — Я исполнила желание — убралась из вашего мира, как он и желал. Твои слова — наглая ложь.

— Вы обещали, что сначала исполните его желание, а потом лишите жизни. — Чанёль поднимает голову, смотря на Исиду. — Вы нарушили последовательность, за это я и прошу справедливости.

— Каков наглец!

— Я молчу про договор, заключенный через пентаграмму, который тоже не был выполнен.

— Какой договор?

— Не навредить. Вы все еще не можете колдовать?

Исида делает несколько пасов руками, но ничего не происходит.

— Придя сюда, ты подписал себе смертный приговор!

— Постой, — останавливает разбушевавшуюся богиню Осирис. — Я вижу мысли смертного, мне ясно, что произошло. Ты погорячилась в своих действиях, твоя расплата честна. Как и его просьба о справедливости. Как именно ты ждешь, чтобы я удовлетворил твою просьбу?

Пак запинается, не зная, что сказать. А что он имеет право просить?

— Вы можете вернуть Бэкхёну жизнь? — неуверенно спрашивает Чанёль.

Боги своенравны, но кто не рискует… Тот бы не пошел в Дуат.

Осирис заливается громким хохотом. Ему вторят остальные боги, и зал сотрясается от громогласных звуков. Даже Аммат хрюкает. Одна Исида молчит.

Бэкхён подходит и касается его плеча призрачной рукой. Пак еле разбирает по шевелящимся губам, что он идиот, и оно того не стоило.

— Я люблю тебя, кретин, — отвечает на упреки Чанёль. — Кажется, всегда любил. Я не хочу тебя терять снова.

— Ты смел, смертный, — веселится Осирис. — С чего ты взял, что мы можем воскресить мертвого?

— Тело Бэкхёна еще не до конца остыло, а душа не прошла нужный цикл для путешествия в загробном мире. Я рискнул предположить, что этого достаточно.

— Это слишком большая цена за небольшую оплошность, — отрезает бог. — Ты насмешил нас, поэтому можешь попытаться попросить что-нибудь еще. Например, выпустить тебя.

Пак опускает голову. И что он может сделать? Уйти, пока предлагают? Он сказал Бёну, что хотел, но никакого успокоения это не принесло. Смысла возвращаться никакого нет.

— Вы можете взять меня, вместо него, — тихо предлагает Чанёль.

Он с самого начала знал, что этим все закончится.

— Вы можете судить меня. Если я окажусь праведником, вы нас отпустите. Если нет, то получите двоих, — продолжает Пак.

— Интересно. С чего ты решил, что пройдешь испытание?

— Ни с чего. Мне нечего терять.

Осирис кивает, и Анубис запускает руку в спину все еще склоненного Чанёля. Пак стискивает зубы от леденящей боли слева. Бог вытаскивает что-то призрачное, оставляя его лежать перед троном.

— Я взвешу два сердца, — возвещает Осирис. — Вы вдвоем должны быть праведниками.

Чанёль прикрывает глаза, бубня «Исповедь отрицания», чтобы весы начали работать. Ну вот и все. Этот день наконец-то кончился. Он умрет, но умрет счастливым. Самовнушение — хорошая штука. Можно убедить себя, что это было великолепное приключение, раскрывающее все тайны мироздания. Кто еще может похвастаться, что призвал в мир древнюю богиню, спустился в мир мертвых и говорил с самим Осирисом?

— Да быть того не может! — слышит он голос Исиды.

Пак приподнимается на локтях. Два сердца на одной чаше уравновешивают перышко на другой. Либо они с Бэкхёном оба праведники, либо грехи одного уравновешивают хорошие дела другого. Возвращение призрачного сердца на место еще болезненнее, чем его отнятие. Чанёль корчится на полу, изо всех сил стараясь не пикнуть перед богами. Пережив боль, он с бешено бьющимся сердцем встает с колен.

— Иди по той тропе, — указывает Осирис. — Она выведет вас к Храму, откуда ты пришел. Но помни, я отпускаю твоего друга только потому, что у него есть ты. И только от тебя теперь зависит, будет ли он жить, или его лживое сердце пойдет на корм Аммат. Ты, Пак Чанёль из Каира, не должен оборачиваться ни при каких условиях, пока идешь по тропе. Ни на шорох, ни на крик, ты не должен проверять, идет ли кто за тобой. Иначе, ни ты не выберешься, ни твой друг. Когда дойдешь, то выходи из храма немедленно.

Пак кивает. В глубине души он надеялся на «Орфея и Эвридику», но это условие все равно неожиданно.

— Я бы хотел оставить это здесь, — говорит Чанёль, протягивая Око Гора. — Все-таки, это опасная вещь в неумелых руках, и я бы не хотел повторения.

— Твоя просьба будет удовлетворена, — кивает Осирис, несмотря на гневный протест Исиды. — Но и ты тогда выполни нашу просьбу. Собери все артефакты, необходимые для призыва, и уничтожь, чтобы никто и никогда не смог призвать нас в мир.

— Но почему? — удивляется Пак.

— Не твоего ума дело, смертный.

Чанёль кланяется и разворачивается на указанную тропу. Толкнув маленькую дверь, он проходит в темную комнату. Здесь тихо, пусто и холодно. Пак ежится и идет вперед — к другой двери. Хочется обернуться, проверить, идет ли за ним Бэкхён, но богов нужно слушаться. Не для того он пережил все это, чтобы лично запороть!

Дверь из комнаты открывается со скрипом. Этот скрип перерастает в вой. Чанёль наступает на что-то липкое. Он вспоминает сказку, в которой читал о чем-то подобном и глубоко вздыхает. Тысячи лет прошло, вряд ли тут будут мертвецы.

— Эй Бэк, ты там? — все-таки спрашивает Пак.

Разговаривать им не запрещали. Но в ответ лишь тишина.

Чанёль проходит мимо высохшей тени, пригвожденной к полу нижним шипом двери, беспомощной и одинокой. Сзади что-то хрустит, и он едва не оборачивается. Вздохнув, Пак продолжает идти. В большой полупустой зале пасутся несколько ослов, а десяток человек плетут веревки, сдирая пальцы в кровь. Ослы даже не хотели есть эти веревки, но все равно жевали. Пахло навозом, даже пришлось надеть респиратор.

Медленно проходя комнату за комнатой, одни из которых были пусты, а другие почти заполнены душами, Чанёль выбирается на горную тропу над пропастью. Смотря только вперед, продвигаясь боком, он еле переставляет ноги, тяжело дышит, но упорно идет. Это такая мелочь, по сравнению с демонами, отравленным воздухом, судом. В конце, за подвесным мостом через бездну, Пак видит портал. Мост держится на полуистлевших веревках, деревянных перекладин не хватает. Ступать на него страшно, но вот он, выход. Ноги дрожат, и мост раскачивается, успокоиться не получается. У человеческих возможностей есть свой предел. Чанёль все еще ранен, у него было мощнейшее потрясение, как тут устоять даже на твердой земле. Каждый шаг дается с трудом, он висит на веревках, которые грозят лопнуть в любой момент. Сзади скрипит дерево — Бэкхён все же идет за ним. Эта мысль придает сил, И Пак буквально сваливается в портал.

Он снова в том храме. Не зная, можно ли уже оборачиваться или нет, Чанёль проходит к телу. Бён все еще неживой, что не удивительно. Пак присматривается к выходу. Нужно выполнить последнее условие.

Чанёль выходит на улицу и оказывается на берегу реки. Дельта Нила, все верно. Он присаживается на набережной, все еще не решаясь обернуться.

Сзади раздается оглушительный грохот. Пак оборачивается и видит на фоне руин бледного, запыленного Бэкхёна. Все еще раненного, но живого. Чанёль пытается подняться, но тут же падает. Бён падает рядом с ним на колени и крепко обнимает здоровой рукой так, что кости трещат.

— Идиот, какой же ты идиот, — шепчет Бэкхён.

Пак пытается возразить, но получается только промычать что-то невразумительное. Он чувствует горячие слезы у себя на шее.

— Спасибо, — шепчет Бён.

— Не за что.

— Я больше не буду чудить, обещаю.

— Не обещай невозможного. Нам еще артефакты эти собирать.

Чанёль срывается и целует Бэкхёна. Сердце все еще колотится. Болит все тело, во всех местах, даже тех, о которых он не подозревал. Но главное то, что Бён рядом, теплый, живой, и шепчущий слова благодарности.

— У тебя волосы седые, — замечает Бэкхён.

Пак вырывает пару волосков из челки и с удивлением отмечает, что они и правда белые. Он поднимает голову к небу и смотрит, как алеет рассвет.

— Давай больше никогда не расставаться, договорились? — просит Чанёль.

— Никогда больше.


End file.
